


zerbrechlich Flügel (Broken Wings)

by SynchronicityRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Consensual Sex, Developing Friendships, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Horrible Things, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Levi Has Some Feelings, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, NSFW, Non-Canon Relationship, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage, Platonic Relationships, Semi Alternate Universe, Shingeki no Kyojin: Before the fall | Attack on Titan: Before the Fall, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Titans, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Kang knows all too well how cold and cruel the word can truly be. But after an encounter with Levi Rivaille, corporal of the Survey Corps he is given a second chance to start his life anew. A former street rat now making his way up through the ranks as captain becoming Levi's subbordinate ultimately but at what price? How long can he last before he ends up breaking again and overcome his own demons?</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys: First of all I am so, so, so sorry T^T I meant to click add chapter but I accidentally clicked on delete instead! Ah that was so irritating at first. I did not mean to delete this if you were reading it. Luckily though, I still have the chapters saved so expect lots of updates ha ha ^^; Let's hope now that this mistake doesn't happen again orz...
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Past rape/non consensual elements and some future ones possibly, character death, some graphic description of violence and sexual scenes. Viewer discretion is advised. 
> 
> Rating: R *Just to be safe*

**Year 841**

 

 

Jackson Kang was just the tender age of fourteen when his mother Isabelle Kang finally succumbed to her illness.

The first time she got sick it was only a minor case of the flu: She would vomit once in a while, feel real dizzy, face was awful pale but by the next couple of days Isabelle would be just fine. But tragically, around the month of November on a cold, the illness came back only it became something much, much worse then what Jackson could only imagine.

The now sixteen year old remembers so clearly and vividly in his mind, as tears threaten to fall from Carmel colored eyes the image of his weak smiling mother. He can still feel her cold hand touch his cheek, rubbing it gently as she whispers slowly in his ear. _“You really are just like your father, Jackson. You’ll grow up to be a good man someday…I know you will. Momma will always be watching you, my darling…even though you can’t see me, I’ll always be with you…always.”_

And then, with one deep, shuddering breath the illness she had been fighting for so many years took her away from him. It took, the only person he had left away from him, leaving him to survive this cold and cruel world.

A light breeze ruffles the teenager’s hair as he wraps his small-ish arms around his body, trying to give him some warmth as he rubs them gently up and down gritting his teeth as he wandered along the dark and isolated streets of Sina. Everyone who lived in the outer walls, wanted to live in the Oh So Great City of Sina. He almost laughed whenever he’d hear outsiders talk about how great it was.

“Great? Ha! This place is a living, breathing hell,” The dark haired male dared to utter out loud mumbling to himself. “If only they knew…Then they’d see how awful it really is here.”

He couldn’t help but glare as he saw families sitting together in the restaurants he passed by. All talking and laughing together, each face full of smiles and happiness…he envied them to no end. How Jackson wished he could’ve had that kind of life. The cold weather started to get colder and colder and Jackson knew he had to seek shelter fast. But as he reached a corner however, his eyes widened at the sight of three other people in his path. Two of them were guys and one of them was a young woman: Long, dark hair flowing past her shoulders with an evil gleam in her eyes seeing Jackson before them.

“Oh hoh! Well, well boys; looks like your search might just be over! Ha ha what luck we have huh?”

The two guys whom seemed to be arguing about something soon had their attention focused on Jackson the minute the girl mentioned him.

A wide, sickening smirk crossing their faces.

Jackson cursed in his mind as he tried to make a run for it, but one of the guys grabbed him by yanking him by his hair pulling him toward his rock hard body. The teenager gritted his teeth as he felt his head yanked up, eyes full of rage mixed with a bit of fear as well.

“My, my,” The guy whom he guessed was the leader cooed in his ear. “We have a pretty one don’t we guys?”

The younger of the three heard the girl scoff, watching as she took a few steps toward him lifting his chin so she could have a good look at him cringing her nose with utmost disgust at how dirty he looked. “Hmph. I suppose…He’s not anywhere close to my looks, but, he will do…for you guys anyway.”

Jackson muttered something under his breath that caused the female of the little group to raise an eyebrow. “Did you say something street rat?” She sneered at the last part, placing one hand on her hip.

“Yeah…I said ‘At least I don’t look like an old hag who tries to pretty herself up in globs of makeup and fake boobs.” A little smirk crossed over his face at the enraged expression on the girl’s face. Before he knew it, his head whipped right to the side causing him to hiss at the burning sensation he felt on the right side of his face. Angry, read scratch marks could be seen from her sharp nails glaring daggers at him and her male friends whom howled with laughter at his little remark.

“Little asshole! Someone should teach you some manners. Silly little boy: You don’t have any idea who you’re dealing with do you?” She hissed. With one smug little smirk on her face, Jackson eyed her suspiciously waiting as to what she was going to do next. “You boys know what to do. Strip him.”

At that one command, Jackson struggled and fought against his attackers as he felt two pairs of hands grab at his clothes. He clenched his teeth tightly as he yelled and cussed at them as loud as he could, hearing the sounds of fabric tearing and falling onto the cobblestoned grounds of the alley he was in.

So this girl was the ring leader after all. He could see the excited glint in her eyes. The lick of her lips, as she eagerly watched her friends pin him down with ease. “Wow this kid really isn’t bad looking after all. He might _just_ be prettier than you Mao.” One of the guys said to the girl, who scoffed, clearly annoyed at his remark.

“Oh just shut up and fuck him already. I want to see him suffer to for what he called me…little bitch.”

“Yeah, yeah don’t get your little panties in a bunch.”

Jackson made an attempt to get up from where he was, but, he was pinned down quickly by the second guy who cooed in his ear. “Now, now. Be a good little boy and just let us have our way with you. Don’t want Mao to get even angrier then she already is.”

Although the guys were being somewhat ‘gentle’ with Jackson, he didn’t feel relaxed or comfortable at all. He was naked for one thing against his will and the second thing he was about to be fucked by two random strangers. Tears once again threatened to fall from his soft, Carmel colored eyes as the first guy tilted his chin up licking his tears away not before kissing him roughly on the mouth.

He felt a hard tug on his waist and the unbuckling of belt buckles as more fear arose inside of him. His chest heaving up and down. Was this really happening? No. It had to be some kind of-of dream.

This was all just one, bad, ugly dream.

Jackson squeezed his eyes shut.

He’d wake up from this, he had to. He’d wake up in his nice and cozy home, his mother would be alive and she’d be making breakfast for him and his father whom just got home from an expedition…he’d see his smiling and happy friends…life was good. Life was good.

But unfortunately the harsh reality soon came, when a loud, bloodcurdling scream escaped past Jackson’s lips as his body arched in a rather painful manner. Grunts and moans could be heard from the guy on top of him as he repeatedly slammed himself inside Jackson’s tight entrance.

Jackson continued his gasps and pants, begging and pleading them to stop. But they’d just laugh and as he opened his mouth to scream the second guy shoved his cock inside his mouth nearly gagging and choking him.

Hot tears rolled down his face like waterfalls by now, he tried so hard keeping them in but he couldn’t help yet let them escape from his eyes.

Moans echoed all throughout the alley way he was in.

 

XXX

Some hours later, after the older males finally had their release Jackson was left in the dark and cold alley naked and blood caking his inner thighs. He stared blankly up at the darkening skies before finally managing to gather his clothes up, almost robotically in a way he put the tathered clothing on and proceeded to limp out of the alley.

And the world still turned as if nothing had happened at all.


	2. Saved From Grace?

It was a few weeks after the incident, yet Jackson was completely starving.

His clothes smelt terrible. He smelt terrible.

And he was dirty both on the inside and out.

The scent of deliciously cooked food filled his nostrils as he watched it being served in one of the restaurants he passed by. A fancy looking one no doubt about that. With the way he was dressed and how he looked, there was just absolutely no way they’d let someone like him inside. What with his blood stained trousers and dirtied up coat, they’d laugh him right out of the restaurant.

So he carried on his way after that, feeling so tempted to just walk right on inside and take anything he could but no. No he was desperate for food but not desperate to steal from the restaurant. He couldn’t bring himself to do it no matter how much his stomach ached and begged for food.

Jackson could feel the odd looks he got from passersby, causing him to lower his head to where his bangs covered his eyes. He knew what they were thinking and they didn’t even have to say it out loud to his face.

_Disgusting!_

_Filthy dog! Someone should put you out of your misery!_

_Abomination!_

_Freak!_

A small, faint bitter smile crossed over his face at the second thought. Maybe…maybe if he just ended it all he wouldn’t be suffering any longer or be in anymore pain. He heard stories about Heaven from his mother, that sounded too good to be true. It sounded like a nice place to be right now…so very nice.

He wondered if that was where his mother was right now and his father. She was a good person; Jackson knew she had to be there…no longer sick or dying. She was happy and healthy.

Something he wished he could be as well.

As he passed by the glistening, ice cold water once he made it to the bridge he wondered what it’d feel like down there.

This bridge was known for suicide attempts or actual done so’s.

Because of how high it was, even if you didn’t have any sort of depression you’d want to know what it would feel like to just jump from it. You’d want to know what it would feel like to jump in the icy cold waters below.

That was when Jackson stopped.

With a small breath, he placed one foot on the railing and then another. And another. And another.

He could hear the water rippling gently, lapping up at the bridge.

He could see the sharp, pointed rocks that greeted him.

The thought really was so tempting as he leant over the railing…but could he do it? Gritting his teeth, he gripped the railing so tight that his knuckles almost turned white. Could he really do this?

He had thought about those who would miss him…but he couldn’t think of any. His grandparents were dead long before he was even born, he didn’t have any siblings, he had an aunt he supposed but he hadn’t seen her in ages. Not like she’d care.

_I can do this…I can do this…_

Just as he was about to leap off however, he felt a rough hand grab him by the collar of his torn shirt, yelping as someone harshly pulled him off the bridge railings causing him to struggle and squirm violently in their grip. “Oi. The fuck you think you’re doing kid?”

“L-Let me go! Let me the fuck go damn it! Who the hell do you think you are?!” Jackson shrieked at the man, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as the rather short looking guy placed him none to gently on the ground just staring down at him blankly with his arms crossed staring at Jackson’s sniffling form.

_Why did this guy stop me? I was so close! I-I could’ve…I could’ve just…Oh god…_

“I should be asking you that kid,” Shorty answered bluntly with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you were going to jump…not a smart move.”

Jackson scoffed; dusting himself off as he finally gathered himself together glaring harshly at the stranger before him. He was wearing the Survey Corps uniform and he spotted the ‘Wings of Freedom’ symbol on his right shoulder. Why would he care if Jackson jumped or not? “Why do you care what I do? You’re just a stranger…yet you stopped me from doing that.”

Shorty sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose leaning up against the railing still staring at the teenager with a dull, blank sort of expression on his face. “I stopped you from doing something I know you’d regret later on…trust me kid, it’s not worth it. Look: I have a friend who’s good at understanding people like you I could take you to her if you’d li-.”

“I don’t need your damned help!”

Jackson shouted so loud, that most passersby walked by him with a raised eyebrow but stopped looking the minute the short guy glared dangerously at them before focusing his attention back on this stubborn kid before him. “No I think you do. You honestly think killing yourself is going to make things better for you? You honestly think throwing your life away like a coward is going to-.”

He paused mid-sentence when Jackson grabbed him by his cravat, yanking him to his face speaking through gritted teeth. “I said. I. Don’t. Need. Your. Damned help! If I want to end my life it’s MY decision. Now, if you get in my way again I swear I’ll…”

Before Jackson could even finish, Shorty leg sweeped him from under: The dark haired male found himself soon laying on the top of the bridge pinned down. He pinned Jackson down with ease, having one arm behind him twisting it behind his back causing Jackson to gasp out in pain.

_Damn he’s so fast! A-And strong. How can someone so short be so strong and agile?_

“Now then if you’re finished…You honestly think taking your life away is going to make things better? What about your mother?”

Jackson shook his head ‘no’ meaning he didn’t have a mother…at least not anymore.

“Father?”

Again the same response.

“…Siblings?”

Another shake of his head and the shorter guy thought he heard Jackson mutter ‘they’re both dead and I’m an only child’.

“Levi!”

Both males glanced up when Levi saw a girl with short, golden brown hair down to her neck followed by an older male with blond hair and calming blue eyes. Jackson’s chest heaved up and down slowly when the man he guessed was Levi hoisted him up effortlessly.

His arm still pinned behind his back however as the woman glared disapprovingly at him. “Levi…What are you doing to that poor kid?”

“Stopping him from committing the worst mistake of his life.” Levi answered bluntly, glancing over at Erwin whom seemed to be the first to guess what was going on here. “Erwin…Why don’t we bring him to our headquarters? Petra: Bring some food out to; kid looks like he hadn’t eaten in days.”

“O-Of course.” Petra spoke up, while Erwin nodded and Jackson was utterly confused as to where they were taking him.

Levi glanced at Erwin briefly whom looked right back at him.

For some reason, they had a feeling that this kid would be just right for the position they had in mind.


	3. Proposition

It was quite a few ways away before they finally arrived at the headquarters reaching Levi’s office area. Jackson was still utterly confused as to why they would even bother with someone like him, a street rat of all people who was so filthy and dirty in more ways than one. Luckily for Levi and Erwin, Jackson was too warn out for putting up much of a fight and Petra was rather quick herself so if he tried anything on them she’d get to him first.

Once they arrive, Levi shoves Jackson none too gently down onto a chair in front of his desk ignoring any grumbling heard from the younger male. “Petra: Go and fetch him some food will you? Do you want anything specific?” Erwin finally speaks, trying to be a little softer than Levi so Jackson could feel more comfortable around them smiling gently.

But Jackson doesn’t smile back.

“…Anything is fine with me.” Jackson muttered, pulling his legs up to his chin glaring out at the two men from underneath his bangs while Petra quickly leaves to get him something to eat and drink. His stomach was literally hurting due to the lack of sustenance and at first he felt like he was going to pass out any second if he didn’t get something inside him.

After Petra leaves for a moment the room is so silent one could hear a pin drop until Levi finally speaks that is.

“So: You don’t have any relatives left huh?” Levi answered, still in his usual, blunt tone of voice. “No one to take care of you?”

Again no real answer from Jackson, but Levi guessed that’s what the case here was. Just as he’s about to speak however: Petra comes back with the food. A slice of warm, fresh bread with a bit of butter on it, a little bit of jam on the side, an orange and a glass of water all on a fancy looking plate with a kind, motherly sort of smile on her face. “Here you go! I’m sorry if it took a while, the chefs were a bit busy. I hope you like it.”

Jackson literally drooled on the spot at the sight before him.

It reminded him so much of the food that his mother used to make when he was younger and she cooked for him and his father. After mumbling a small ‘thank you’, the teenager almost instantly gobbled the bread down.

“H-Hey slow down! I know you must be starving but you don’t want to choke.” Petra scolded lightly although she couldn’t really blame him for eating so fast.

Normally, Jackson would’ve been a bit more ‘polite’ than how he was now: But he was too starved to even care about table manners at the current. Levi’s eyes twitch a little at how…messy his fingertips look because of the jam, yet, at the same time in an odd way he himself cannot comprehend why he thinks such a way…Jackson almost looked kind of cute.

Erwin tried to surpass a chuckle as he watched the boy finish off his orange, then his water before clearing his throat. “Well I hope that little meal satisfied you. Anyway, you’re familiar with the Survey Corps are you not? Or the Scouting Legion perhaps?”

“Survey Corps?”

Jackson lifts his head up at the thought, finally seeming to speak all of a sudden at the mention of that instantly reminded of his father Adrian. “Y-Yes. My dad was…”

“Oh we know all about your father,” Erwin stated as Petra smiled softly at some fond memories of the man. “He was one of the best soldiers we’d ever seen. Very brave, yet, strong willed and sometimes a bit too cocky…but that’s to be expected of a man like him-.”

“Let’s just cut to the chase shall we?” Levi cut in, ignoring the eye roll from Erwin as he clasped his hands underneath his chin glancing at Jackson in a thoughtful manner. “We see potential in you kid. I know you may not see it…but how ‘bout it? You have a lot more guts and stamina then most of the soldiers we currently have.”

Jackson arched an eyebrow in curiosity, looking up at Petra whom nodded her head. “He’s telling the truth. You’d be a great soldier, Jackson. We can use someone like you to help us defeat the Titans.”

“So let me get this straight,” Jackson replied with a narrow of his eyes. “You guys think a street rat like me has what it takes to help save humanity? Tell me this is a joke.”

Levi narrowed his eyes right back at him, leaning over his desk a bit. “It’s not a joke kid. So how about it? Would you rather be a ‘Government dog’ or a little street rat for the rest of your already pathetic life?”

“Levi.” Petra snapped, clearly not liking the tone he was using but Levi shushed her.

“You’ll also be given three meals a day,” Erwin chimed in. “A roof over your head, clean clothes and we’ll make sure you’re safe…that no one can touch you or hurt you.”

This all sounds too good to be true for Jackson. There has to be some kind of catch…then again, these guys don’t seem like the type that would lie to your face like this. Right?

There’s a few moments of awkward silence until a light smile crosses over his face. “…Where do I sign up?”

A sigh of relief escapes Petra’s lips, pleased to know that Jackson ended up agreeing to the offer although it is a bit of a concern for her. Military life style can be rather difficult, traumatizing even for those who can’t handle the intense pressure.

But there’s something inside Jackson that only Levi and Erwin can see.

A fire.

Although it’s a dying flame albeit, it has not yet been extinguished.

It’s just going to burn brighter and brighter and brighter.

And thus, is the start of Jackson’s journey through the scouting legion.

 

 

 


	4. First Day

At long last although it took some months, Jackson had finally arrived at the training grounds from a carriage other cadets were in but while the other cadets were escorted through different carriages, Jackson was specially escorted by Levi and some of his squad members. While inside the carriage he was in: Jackson couldn’t help but arch an eyebrow as a young woman with reddish-brown hair started babbling on and on about Titans in an excited manner-more like literally drooling at the thought of experimenting on one.

The dark haired male heard a laugh behind him, nearly jumping out of his seat with a grey haired man named Oluo Bossado who grinned brightly at his reaction. “Don’t let Hange scare ya kid. Sure she’s…well abnormal, but she’s still a pretty nice gal! You’re safe with us remember that.”

“Uh-huh…that’s comforting to know.”

Petra giggled a little at his reaction while Levi rolled his eyes and the others simply grinned.

Once he was finally dropped off, before Jackson joined the other cadets Levi slapped a hand on his shoulder and gave it a rather hard squeeze glaring at him with cold steel grey eyes. “Listen you little brat: I swear to any God out there, that if you do anything to cause any sort of trouble I will personally be the one to beat some sense into you is that understood?”

The dark haired male rolled his eyes shrugging away from him with a cocky sort of grin on his face. “You don’t have to worry about me sir. I swear, I’ll be a perfect little angel.”

Levi’s eyes twitched with annoyance before he muttered something neither of them could hear, pushing the kid roughly forward so he and the rest of Squad Levi could properly greet the cadets. “Well, well,” Gunther said with a shake of his head. “Looks like we’ve got Adrian’s son with us alright. I swear they could be twins.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Eld said with a grin. “If he’s anything like his father, Corporal Levi is certainly going to have trouble with him alright.”

When Jackson finally joined in line with the other cadets after being taught by Petra how to give the proper salute beforehand, he received a few odd stares already but tried to ignore them. Arching an eyebrow, he was surprised to see none other than a female commander actually walk out and be the one to greet them. She had dark hair that was styled a bit like how Hange’s was, piercing gold eyes and thin red lips wearing the typical commander uniform. “Alright ya bunch of sniveling pussies,” She scoffed. “First and foremost my name is ‘Emilee Shadis’.” A bunch of whispers started to sound from the young cadets such as ‘No way! S-She’s related to Keith Shadis?!’, ‘Aw man we are seriously fucked!’. “SILENCE!” Emilee shouted and almost everyone shut up at once, while Jackson simply blinked and tilted his head in curiosity. He had heard of commander Keith Shadis, but didn’t know too much about him. “Yeah, yeah I’m Keith’s daughter but that’s beside the point. You all think you’re a bunch of hot shots don’t ya? Think you’re all that just because you made it this far? Well guess what?” An evil sort of smile that would frighten anyone to the core, even making Jackson cringe crossed over her face. “I am gonna run you punks ragged you hear me? You won’t last one day under my command. Don’t consider yourself strong enough, until you are worthy of serving under Corporal Levi himself.”

The dark haired woman nodded over towards Levi and the rest of his squad, whom as usual held his blank expression. Jackson nodded determinedly as he listened to Emilee carry on then proceeded with the greetings. And just his luck, he happened to be her first ‘victim’. “Well, well.” She drawled out narrowing her eyes down in which he narrowed them back. “Yes I thought you looked familiar: …You have your father’s eyes alright. Jackson Kang correct?”

“…Yes ma’am that’s right.”

He yelped when she smacked him right on the head while some cadets tried their hardest not to laugh at his misfortune. “You are to speak up when you talk to me soldier!! Now I asked you a question: You’re Jackson Kang aren’t you?!”

“M-Ma’am yes ma’am!” Jackson finally spoke up, trying to remember which was the right salute to give which he eventually got it right. “I am the son of Adriane and Isabelle Kang ma’am!”

“And why are you here cadet Kang?!”

“Uh…I uh…I lived my life on the streets after my mother passed away a-and my father was killed in action, I-I want to prove myself that I can be of some importance to the world and save humanity ma’am!!”

Levi face-palmed from his position while Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose sighing heavily. “Perhaps we should’ve helped him out on giving a better introduction?”

“Perhaps you’re right.”

Emilee just scoffed and carried on with the next victim leaving Jackson to sigh with relief, although his legs were shaking like jelly. After introductions were settled, Emilee dismissed them all for lunch.

While Jackson followed off with the others, the tan skinned woman glanced over at Squad Levi before heading over towards the corporal himself giving the proper salute before tilting her head to the side. “Corporal Levi: With all due respect sir…why him? Sure this kid has spirit and all, but do you really want to put him through this kind of hell?”

Hange and the others looked over at Levi, also curious as to why he felt someone like Jackson would succeed in the Scouting Legion. “Because commander,” Levi simply replied. “That kid’s already been through hell and then some. He won’t say it of course, but, you can see it in his eyes…the pain he had to go through whatever kind it was. He’ll make it. He’s strong.”

“And if he so happens to fail at his training?”

“He won’t fail. But, if that were the case then the kid’s history. Plain and simple. Now if you excuse me commander we’ll be on our way now.”

Emilee blinked slightly, still not quite understanding just what Levi had planned for Jackson but if he saw something in the young man then maybe…just maybe he could survive it all.

Only time will truly tell however.

 


	5. Encounters

Night had fallen but it seemed sleep didn’t quite agree with Jackson. While his bunkmates slept in nothing but bliss, full of sweet dreams he was up tossing and turning with many thoughts swirling around within his mind. Part of him wondered if Levi felt the same or if he was unable to sleep as well.

Shaking his thoughts off of Levi for a while, unable to ignore the constant need to urinate he found himself creeping out of the barracks and towards the washrooms. Unfortunately, they were farther away and he didn’t want to risk getting caught but holding it in wouldn’t do him any good.

He could hear the sound of crickets chirping away and the only light he had was that of the full moon. The air was still and calm. Cooled.

Just like how it was that night…that night before they came along and-.

After he finished washing his hands up after finishing what he went there to do, the dark haired male cringed as unwanted memories started flashing back in his mind. Horrible. Awful. Him struggling. Clothes being ripped right off his body as if they were nothing but rags. Bathed in moonlight..

_Y-You gotta stop thinking about that night, Jack. It happened. I-It happened and there’s not a damn thing you can do to change the fact it happened. It wasn’t a dream…or more like nightmare._

Splashing his face with cold water once more, for the fourth time he finally stepped back out of the wash area. Dark circles started forming underneath his eyes. He didn’t even pay attention that someone was following him in secret.

The hand was the first to cover his mouth followed by another around his waist.

With wide, frightful eyes Jackson immediately started struggling against the person’s hold on him but eventually relaxed when he learned it was Corporal Levi whispering in his ear. “Shhhh. Relax, Jackson. It’s just me…” A shudder ran up Jackson’s spine feeling the warm breath touch his ear, eventually relaxing when Levi released his hand from his mouth but still kept a firm hold on him.

“Corporal?” Jackson asked in almost a drawl like tone. “Care to explain why you snuck up on me like this?”

“Care to explain why you’re up past curfew?” Levi challenged.

Touche indeed Jackson thought. “I was taking a piss if you must know,” Jackson exclaimed though he didn’t mean to sound so cold. “Now do you mind just letting me-?”

“Silence.”

Jackson was surprised at the harsh, demanding tone of Levi. His chest rose up and down slowly, nervous as to just what Levi had in store for him as he found himself gently dragged back to the washrooms then finding himself pinned up against the cold walls. Left side of his face pressed against the tiled walls with Levi still firmly holding him. Just what had he done to make Levi like this all of a sudden?

“S-Sir…Sir what is it?” Jackson dared to speak as he swallowed a lump in his throat feeling Levi’s hand go for the zipper of his pants. “Had I done something? I know I really should be in bed now but-.”

He squeezed his eyes shut suddenly when he saw Levi raise a hand up thinking he was going to get smacked.

But no hits ever came.

Instead, the hand was soft and…gentle against the right side of his face. Levi shushed him gently, sensing that he was becoming more nervous placing a tender kiss on the younger male’s neck pressing his forehead against his. “Shhhh. I’ll explain everything in due time,” Levi whispered. “J-Just…let me…”

The shorter male trailed off his thoughts, fully unzipping Jackson’s pants before slipping his hand past the boxers and started running his hand along his member.

Jackson’s soft pants and light moans started echoing around the bathroom walls, arching his back feeling Levi’s warm and gentle lips touch his shoulder blade kissing it gently up and down.

Before long, Jackson started whispering Levi’s name in quiet, soft sounding moans. “Levi. Levi. Levi…” Again and again. Over and over while the older male kept giving him open mouthed kisses along the back and shoulders.

The hand stroking Jackson’s clearly erect member was warm and moved in a slow, steady pace at first but gradually picked up as he saw Jackson was slowly getting comfortable with him.

It was nothing like how those two men treated him.

Not even in comparison.

Levi was gentle with his touches, albeit a little demanding perhaps, but he wasn’t forceful at all. Feeling Jackson about to reach his climax, Levi leant down and whispered in his ear once again.

“Cum for me.”

With a whimper followed by a moan of pleasure, Levi could feel the cum completely cover his hand and he felt it roll down his thighs. Pulling his hand out after his task was complete, Levi and Jackson stared blankly at one another first as the younger of the two tried to catch his breath after the rather erotic experience he had just been in.

Once they had cleaned up the bathroom a bit of the ‘mess’, Jackson zipped his pants back up staring back at Levi in complete shock. “W-Why…?” He began. “Why did you…Why did we just-?”

It felt wrong.

It felt so very wrong.

Yet, it felt right all the same.

“As I said I will explain in due time,” Levi simply stated, washing his hands thoroughly

as he always did glancing briefly back over at the rather confused Jackson. “….Now get some rest. You have a lot of training to do starting tomorrow.”

Biting his lower lip, sighing softly Jackson nodded in understanding, although still confused.

He wasn’t going to speak a word of it.

It was their little secret.

 


	6. Pasts Revealed

By the end of the year 841, Jackson had finally graduated from the Scouting Legion. Emilee Shadis was brutal and harsh of course with her under control, but Jackson had to admit she really knew what she was doing. Many cadets succeeded because of her command, him included much to his surprise.

A celebratory dinner was held but Jackson wasn’t really in the mood to join in on such happy occasion.

He just sat by himself at one of the tables a few ways down from the others, watching everyone else having a joyful evening. And Levi and his squad were there to of course. Something was on Jackson’s mind constantly bugging him. His mind kept flashing back. Back to the events of what happened in that bathroom between him and Levi.

Why?

Why did Levi do that?

Those were the thoughts swirling and spinning over and over again and again making his head start to pound lightly. When he glanced up however, he looked up to see Levi with his feet propped up on one of the tables he sat at with his squad. Dressed in a black vest with a white shirt underneath it, sleeves rolledd up wearing dark grey trousers he caught Jackson looking over his way and smirked in his direction.

A red tinge crossed over the younger male’s face, looking away rather quickly as he got up to quickly exit the dining hall ignoring his friend Olivia’s calls asking where he was going.

He didn’t understand why Levi nerved him up so much. He wasn’t going to hurt him or anything…at least, Jackson hoped that wasn’t the case.

Just as he turned the corner, heading up to the staircase of the castle they all were currently celebrating in: A rough, calloused hand caught his wrist pinning him lightly against the stairwell.

Carmel colored eyes soon met with cold, steel grey ones.

“Why were you in such a hurry little one?” Levi breathed in his ear, earning a scowl from Jackson. He hated it when people did that, one of his peeves. “You seem to be avoiding me as of late.”

“I’m not ‘little’ for one thing and number two you really should learn personal space, corporal.”

Levi couldn’t help but chuckle at his snarky come back, not at all surprised by his behavior as he finally let him go though he still kept him pushed lightly against the wall, tilting his head to the side blinking in almost a childlike manner. “I am curious though. Are you avoiding me because of what I had done just months ago? …You did like it right?”

Shaking his head and biting his lower lip, Jackson lowered his gaze to the floor. He wanted to say ‘Yes’ yet, at the same time he wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole thing. Any other person would’ve loved what someone like Levi had done but his mind was in an inner turmoil right now.

“I…I want to say yes but at the same time-.”

“I made you uncomfortable didn’t I?”

Another shake of his head. “No no that’s not it. I-I kind of did like it, it just…you were so gentle and easy going. Not something I’m used to is all.”

Now Levi was curious again as he arched an eyebrow, leaning against the wall beside him. “Have you fucked with others before, Jackson?” He decided to finally ask in a rather blunt tone. Levi had wondered if perhaps someone was abusing him or if he was already hurt when he first found him. “Tell me. That day you tried killing yourself,”

“I didn’t try it I just had thoughts. There is a difference.” Jackson snapped, though he pursed his lips as he watched Levi roll his eyes.

“Whatever. That day…did someone hurt you? Before perhaps?”

Ah he had a feeling that question would come to the surface. Levi was the first person to ask him.. “Tell me sir,” Jackson began. “Are you good at keeping secrets?”

Levi gave a reassuring nod. He was the type who would keep your secret to the grave, not one for ideal gossip or things that most people were interested in.

Sensing that he seemed trustworthy, Jackson took a slow, deep breath before they found each other sitting on the bottom staircase as he began his life story in a nutshell. He talked first about his mother Isabella, how she died from an incurable illness that went around the city. How he’s been living on the streets of Sina since he was fourteen years of age, then talking about how They came along.

He didn’t go into too much detail of course. Levi caught the gist of what happened, staring blankly over at the younger male who smiled bitterly at him. “You must think I’m disgusting now am I right?” He asked softly. “Living out on the streets, forced to eat garbage...all dirtied and used.”

Levi shook his head, pursing his lips in a thin line. “No. Actually…I lived kind of the same as you.”

“What?” Jackson looked at him with disbelief, narrowing his eyes. “You? No way. I don’t believe it.”

The shorter male’s lips almost turned up in a small grin as he told Jackson his life story now. His mother had apparently died after giving birth to him, never met his father so he was forced to live out on the streets until he was eventually taken in by a horrible man named Kenny Ackerman. Kenny was a nutcase to put it bluntly. When Levi was just the age of five, Kenny actually put his hand on the burner of a stove as punishment for disobeying an order of his.

Jackson shuddered mentally in his mind as he saw the faint, but clearly soon burn marks on the back of Levi’s hand frowning thoughtfully. “After that,” Levi continued on. “I managed to escape him by the time I was fourteen…just your age really. That was when I first met Commander Erwin.”

By the look on Levi’s face, Jackson could tell it wasn’t a pleasant encounter. So were the rumors true then? “…Let me guess. He dragged you here kicking and screaming? Is that honestly true?”

A little grin crossed his face as Levi gave him a rather frightening glare. “Tell anyone and I will turn you into a fucking rug. Got it?”

Raising his hands up in defense, Jackson grinned sheepishly at him. “Hey you have my word. No need for the threat now.”

An awkward silence soon filled between the two males. Neither were sure as to what to say next until Levi cleared his throat, standing up back on his feet as did Jackson. “Well. Uh…I’ll see you later I guess. By the way: What rank are you choosing?”

“Rank?” Jackson asked, arching an eyebrow curiously.

“Oh yeah. Forgot you were new. Cadets choose whether or not they’re going to be in Garrison, Military Police or Survey Corps…though I think I can take a guess as to where your loyalties lie am I right?”

The younger male nodded in understanding, a light smirk tugging it’s way on his lips as he walked just a little bit closer until his nose was just inches away from Levi’s. “Where do you think? From this day forward, I am under your command corporal. My loyalty lies within the Survey Corps.”

Levi had a feeling that that’s what the little brat’s answer would be. Simply nodding in approval, he clasped a hand on Jackson’s shoulder smirking lightly back as he to leant his face in just a bit closer until their lips almost touched. “You’ve taken quite the risk cadet. But, as I said before I do see promise in you. Now. Get some rest for the evening alright? We’ve got a long day tomorrow.”

“Of course sir.”

But before he left, not quite understanding why he did this at first he turned around and planted a quick, light kiss on Levi’s cheek grinning sheepishly down at him. “…Thank you for everything. I won’t let you down!”

Trying to stop his face from blushing by slapping himself, Levi snorted in disbelief and proceeded to carry on his way in the opposite direction back to his own quarters.

Things were going to get very interesting alright. That much was certain.


	7. First Expedition

A Titan attack was reported around the outer walls of Wall Maria. Emilee Shadis sounded everyone early in the morning, ordering them all to get their asses in gear and to prepare for a battle. Jackson could feel his heart literally beat against his chest at the thought of it.

It was his first expedition after all.

How could he not be at least a little afraid of what was to come.

After reaching their destination, the young captain rode alongside Levi and the others as they saw signal flares fired in the distance. A low growl could be heard from Levi, startling the younger male a bit at how angry his face seemed to be. “Son of a bitch,” Levi cursed. Recognizing that familiar, fowl stench that filled the air. “They’re wiping out half of our squads already.”

“H-Half?!” Jackson hissed in complete shock, gripping the reigns of his horse so tight his knuckles were white. “You’re kidding…Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“I wish I was but I’m not.” Levi replied bluntly. He soon turned around, eyes softening a bit when he saw how scared Jackson looked on the inside sighing heavily. It almost reminded him of when he first became a captain. Levi never showed any emotions on the outside of course, but on the inside, just like Jackson he was shaking in his boots. When it’s your first expedition you’re always scared as hell, you’d have to be a fool to not be at least a little afraid of those abominations. “Look. Things are going to be fine though alright? As long as you stay with my squad and the others, we will make it out through this. You’re a soldier now, a captain at that. You can’t let those bastards show you’re afraid of them. Be absolutely ruthless. No mercy to them.”

“R-Right…Show no fear. No fear at all. Thank you corporal.” A faint smile managed to creep its way up on Jackson’s face, earning an eye roll from Emilee whom was listening to the entire thing.

“Alright enough with the mushy shit alright? Let’s get down to killing these son of a bitches and fast before they destroy everything!”

“Ma’am yes ma’am!”

Just as she shouted those words, Jackson could see a four or six meter class Titan start to approach them. A stupid, idiotic grin on its horrid face could be seen as it walked in slow taunting steps. “Tch. Look at that little pipsqueak, think its all tough huh?” One of Jackson’s comrades mocked, a cocky sort of grin crossing his face. “Alright that little brat’s mine! Hyah!” The brown haired male raced off towards the small Titan, completely ignoring Levi’s command and others to stay put.

“You fucking moron come back!” Levi shouted out. “There’s more Titans in the area and the smaller they are, the vicious they are! Get back here!”

But it was almost like the guy couldn’t hear him.

Levi’s words were death to his ears as the young man was about ready to leap off his horse, ready to slice the smaller Titan in half when all of a sudden a huge fifteen meter class Titan appeared out of nowhere. “H-Huh? What the he-?!” Was all that could be heard.

Jackson’s face paled instantly as he watched, frozen with horror as he saw the larger Titan swallow the man completely whole. A rain of blood followed suit after the sickening crunch.

And that thing.

That…abomination just _grinned_ at them all. Blood and drool running down its mouth.

Oh he felt sick.

Jesus, he felt sick.

Resisting the urge to vomit on the spot, Jackson tried to hold it down as he raced forward towards the other Titans in the area trying to stick close as possible to Levi whom is now standing up on his horse, blades drawn as he spots another Titan close by with a young female soldier in its iron grip.

Jackson can see the fear etched onto her face as she eventually accepts her demise. Levi hears him curse and struggle as he attempts with his maneuvering gear, still not quite used to it it seemed. After finally some time later, Jackson manages to figure it out glancing over at Levi nodding his head.

Levi nodded back as both get into position. “I’ll distract the bastard while you work on getting her out of there. Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

While Levi distracts the Titan, seeing as its grip on the girl has loosened somewhat Jackson had launched himself up reaching his arm out for the frightened young woman to take.

Almost there.

He was almost there.

Almost…

Almost…

Alma-.

_No!_

The girl lets out a shriek of terror as the Titan throws her effortlessly against a tree just as Jackson’s fingertips were almost close to hers so he could grab her out of there. Large amounts of blood spew out of her mouth, a small, sad smile visible on her lips as she mouths a weak ‘Thank you’ before she’s gone.

His eyes were narrowed as a snarl escapes past his lips.

Jackson does what looks like a spin through the air slamming his blades down on the Titan’s weak spot. It’s neck.

He didn’t know how he did it, but the Titan was dead before him. A white mist surrounded the creature as it eventually started to decompose itself.

 _Good riddance._ Jackson thought, sighing heavily. A frown crossed his face however as he knelt in front of the dead girl’s body slumped against the back of the tree. Blood rolled down her lips, eyes were closed, her spine broken. “I’m sorry,” He whispered softly, stroking her light colored hair softly. “I wish there was more we could’ve done to save you…”

A light breeze ruffles his hair as he stands up on his feet, feeling a little bit better compared to how he originally felt but that sick feeling was still there as he turned his gaze to look at Levi. “Well: Should we bring her back to HQ? Give her a proper burial?”

Although Levi doesn’t realize it, Jackson can sense a clear unsteady feeling in his tone as he utters the words Jackson is surprised to hear from someone like Levi. “Just leave her out here…We have to get a move on.”

The air had suddenly grown thick and heavy.

Jackson’s mouth opened and closed like a fish as he watched Levi call for their horses, trying to calm his mare down by lightly patting her on the muzzle before his expression quickly turns to that of anger. “W-What? We’re just going to leave her out here like this?!”

Sighing, Levi briefly turned around to narrow his steel grey colored eyes at the young captain. Being in the Survey Corps as long as him, you ended up growing a very cold heart almost with things such as this. “We don’t have time, Jackson. The other Titans are probably catching up to us quick by now…we’ll be sitting ducks if we try to pick her up and carry her back home. Our lives are more important as of now. Every man for himself.”

“But she fought for you!” Jackson argued, clenching and un-clenching his fists clearly appalled by Levi’s reaction though everyone who knew Levi well knew that’s just how he was. “She risked her life, you’re just going to forget she ever existed just like that?! I knew you were cold hearted but this is just-.”

A rather loud, hard smack echoed throughout the forest.

Levi was now in front of Jackson, his hand raised and the other male’s head whipped to one side. Eyes wide with shock at the realization that Levi had just smacked him.

“Talk to me like that again, captain,” The shorter male leaned up so his face was right up close to Jackson’s. “And we’ll just see where you’ll end up. Is that clear? Don’t think for a minute that I don’t care what happened to her I _do care._ The world can be harsh and cold: I would think you’d know that better than anyone am I right?”

There was no answer for a split moment until Jackson finally spoke up, seeing Levi narrow his eyes harshly at him. “…Yes sir. Understood.” He murmured softly, his gaze was lowered as they headed back to meet up with Erwin and the others.

Not a word was spoken.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter seven! OuO I hope those that are reading this are enjoying it so far ^^ (And I hope Levi's not to ooc =.= I'm not used to writing about characters with his personality, but I'm trying to be as canon with it as I possibly can). Anywho: I also added Eren and the other's names in the tags because the story will eventually pick up to canon anime events probably by...chapter twelve or thirteen so look forward to that :3 
> 
> Later for now ^^


	8. Comfort And Warmth

The ride continued in silence for the remainder of the evening as night had quickly fallen.

Neither Levi nor Jackson spoke a word at first; tensions were clearly running high between the corporal and his subordinate. The only sound that could be heard was that of the crickets chirping away in the distance and the only source of light they had was that of the full moon. It was awkward and Jackson hated that. Part of him was starting to feel perhaps a bit guilty, for what he said to Levi but when you’re angry things just slip out without you realizing it.

“The others should be catching up soon,”

Levi’s voice finally drawled, resulting in the young captain lifting his head up nearly almost falling off his horse in surprise. “In the meantime though, we’re going to have to camp out somewhere…until they find us that is.”

“And how long do you think that’d be?” Jackson asked.

Levi shrugged one shoulder looking straight ahead. “Not for much longer. Mike has a strong sense of smell…like a bloodhound’s almost, he’ll track us down.”

Jackson arched a curious eyebrow.

He knew who Mike was, but, he didn’t think his smell was that good. Pretty impressive actually. “Right then.” The younger male murmured softly gripping the reigns of his horse tight in his hands. He was beginning to feel grateful that at least they weren’t lost or anything.

Jackson soon hears some faint clicks however and metals clashing into each other. From Levi’s dark silhouette form he notices what appears to be a flare gun. “Cover your ears.” The shorter male stated in which Jackson did as he fired one flare into the air, glancing back at him briefly for a moment. “It won’t take long for them to find us with that. But, in the mean time we’ll stay in a village not too far from here.”

Jackson nods in response.

_Well at least I didn’t do something idiotic like slide off my horse…the hell do I care anyway if I do something stupid in front of him?_

XXX

The village was old as far as Jackson could tell.

Buildings were completely too almost destroyed, housing units were torn apart but still standing miraculously and there was only about a dozen or so people in total. He didn’t exactly like the thought of staying in a place like this, waiting for Erwin and the others to catch up but he supposed it was better than nothing at all.

There was only one small hotel like complex in the area that they were welcomed to stay in, residing there were other soldiers as well who survived the onslaught giving Levi and Jackson brief greetings.

Sleep doesn’t seem to agree with Jackson tonight though however. He can still feel that adrenaline pumping through his veins as he licks his lips, remembering the previous battle he had just been in. It was terrifying of course yet, there was also a strange ‘excitement’ as well.

“You should really try and get some rest you know. We have a long day tomorrow.”

“I would but I can’t right now…someone has to stay on guard after all.” Jackson muttered out loud, his legs pulled underneath his chin glancing at Levi whom was sitting right across from him with his caramel colored eyes. “Look. A-About earlier-.”

“Don’t even bother,” Levi interrupted waving a dismissive hand. “You were out of line yes for talking back to a superior like that but, at the same time as was I for…smacking you.”

Jackson nodded in understanding, shivering however when a cold breeze flooded inside the room. The roof was half torn so there was no shelter what so ever for either of them. Rolling his eyes, Levi sighed heavily and yanked the younger male awkwardly against him wrapping his arms around his body to keep him warm earning a blush of surprise.

“S-Sir? What’re you-?”

“Shut up,” Levi mumbled quietly, his grip tightening a bit. “I’m keeping you warm.”

The blush on Jackson’s face darkened as Levi ran a cold hand of his own along Jackson’s arm trying to rub it soothingly and not rough for once. It was…weird no doubt about that, but somewhat nice at the same time.

“Levi-I-I mean sir I’m fine. Really you don’t have to do this.”

“Fine. But if you want to be cold for the rest of the night…”

Jackson groaned mentally as he felt Levi almost get up and got ready to leave him, when he grabbed his arm gently. “Wait. I changed my mind, you can stay after all.” He spoke in a hasty sort of tone making Levi almost smirk a bit.

_I knew it._

The shorter male mused in his mind, proceeding to keep hugging Jackson awkwardly against him earning a grumble from him. “Not a word to anyone about this though, captain.” Levi spoke out loud in a warning. “Or I’ll turn you into a rug.”

“Yeah, yeah. Who’d believe me anyway?”

Jackson almost chuckled as he heard Levi mutter what sounded close to ‘Snarky little shit’ under his breath before his eyes finally drifted to a close. His head rested against Levi’s chest, feeling warm fingers thread through his hair gently.


	9. First Time

Levi had awoken some hours in the morning with a horrible kink in his neck. A soft groan sounded from him as his muscles started to ache when he tried to stand up. “Mhmmm. Alright little shit, let’s get go-.” He paused however, just now realizing that Jackson wasn’t here at all with him arching an eyebrow curiously. “-ing.” He finished, puzzled as he glanced around the room.

Jackson was nowhere in sight.

He saw other soldiers up and about, being on lookout just in case there were more Titans in the area as he gave each a brief greeting before carrying on his search for Jackson. Except, he didn’t understand why he felt like that. Sure he kind of liked the younger captain but he assured himself that it was only a mere corporal and captain relationship they had. Nothing more. Nothing less.

As he reaches the entrance to the hotel room he sighs with relief noticing that Jackson is doing just fine.

Only tending to the horses that were still a little startled after last night’s attack, watching him as he lightly stroked their manes separately feeding them as well. “Oi. How long have you been up?” Levi’s voice sounded in a tired, groggy sort of tone.

That appeared to have startled Jackson as the younger of the two jumped in shock, turning around rather quickly only to sigh with relief seeing it was only Levi before him.

“Oh! Corporal Levi…Yeah I’ve-I’ve been up since dawn actually.” Jackson exclaimed, a somewhat nervous expression on his face which Levi probably assumed he was going to scold him for not being there when he was awake.

But Levi did no such thing.

A firm hand is soon placed on his shoulder earning a little grumble of annoyance seeing as it was another soldier from the hotel. “He was up long before any of us were corporal: Heh he even got the rest of us up eventually and got us moving in no time. We were going to wake you, but he told us to just let you rest a little while longer.”

Now that intrigued Levi as he arched a curious, finely shaped eyebrow at the other male whose face turned a light red color scowling at the smirking soldier next to Levi. “You were concerned about my lack of sleep?”

“I-I wasn’t concerned. I just…Okay fine so I was.”

_Gotcha_

Levi thought, his lips twitching in an amused grin while the soldier beside him tries not to snicker or laugh at Jackson’s flushed face and flustered expression. He really was quite…’cute’ Levi supposed when he acted like that, but would he dare say that in front of him?

Not in a million years.

XXX

About a few more hours later the duo finally arrived at the Shiganshina gates. There wasn’t a whole lot of soldiers with them unfortunately; it was just Levi, Jackson and four others with them. A low growl escapes past Jackson’s lips as he sees one of the deformed human like creatures advance towards them, forcing their horses to pick up more speed.

A loud fear filled scream sounded behind Jackson and he almost had that sick feeling again feeling the soldier’s blood splatter on the back of his neck. He hated that awful, metallic rusty scent but still tried to keep pushing forward.

Now it was only three that remained.

The response from the civilians was usual as always but Levi paid them no heed, urging Jackson to do the same. That was a soldier’s life, you just had to deal with the negative feedback from the critiques who didn’t know a damn thing what they all went through to save their sorry asses and protect them. They led their horses into the stables and proceeded on in to the temporary headquarters, waiting for Erwin and the others to receive word.

As he watched Jackson’s retreating form head back to the barracks however, Levi reached an arm out, yanking him back a bit to whisper in his ear. “Meet me in my quarters at midnight. There’s something I want to discuss with you.”

A shudder ran up Jackson’s spine as Levi’s warm breath tickled his ear, but nodded in understanding. “Midnight it is sir.”

Some hours had passed as midnight finally fell. Levi had just finished up the last bit of paperwork he had to complete, hand started to cramp up a bit from writing so much and then re-writing when he realized it wasn’t proper writing as compared to how he usually wrote.

Three or so knocks sounded on his door as he gave a quiet ‘Come in’. He can see Jackson’s silhouette from the doorway as he finally enters, dressed now in a white buttoned down shirt and grey trousers that Levi can’t help but notice fit him just right, only to shift his gaze back up to Jackson’s face when he speaks. “You wished to see me Levi?”

It’s almost as if Levi is in a trance like state at first. His eyes were fixated on his unruly, yet almost cute in a way hair the way it stuck up at odd ends and those soft caramel colored eyes.

_Wait. Why did I want to see him again? Oh. Right._

Snapping out of his thoughts, he motions the younger male to sit down watching as he sits down in it until he’s facing Levi fully with a curious, tired look in his eyes. Ever since he first laid eyes on him for some reason he felt a strange…pull towards him. Like an unknown force that was pushing him towards Jackson. Wanting him. Needing him. “Jackson,” He finally begins. “Are you happy being here? Being under my command?”

The dark haired male blinks at first after arching an eyebrow, but bites the inside of his cheek glancing over at Levi. How did he really feel being here for the past three or so years? It was better than Sina that was for certain, despite the expeditions of course and the blood that spilt. But, it was like a second home to Jackson in a way. “Of course I’m happy here, sir,” Jackson exclaims softly, no snarky tone in his voice this time. “You’ve all been like a family to me in a way. You gave me a home, food and shelter.”

Levi closes his eyes with relief. Those were the exact words he wanted to hear. “Good…I just. I don’t know, I just wanted to make sure you were alright being here, being a captain and working with us.”

“Well sir, if I didn’t like it here or didn’t want to be here I wouldn’t have accepted your offer of joining.” Jackson states in a matter of fact tone, making Levi snort and shake his head.

“Snarky little shit.” He muttered, earning a small smirk from the younger male before him before his expression turns somewhat serious again.

“Anyway. I take it you didn’t want to see me just for that reason am I right?” Jackson asked. “Now, what is it you really need me for?”

It was clear to Levi that his want towards Jackson didn’t go unnoticed. He knew. He knew how Levi really felt about him. He never shied away from Levi. The shorter male is hesitant now however. Would Jackson reject him? Freak out? “…Take off your shirt.”

A light tinge of pink is seen clear on Jackson’s face at the order, but, at the same time he was hoping a bit at least of Levi to ask him something like that. One by one, button by button goes off and Levi watches as the fabric slides off Jackson’s shoulders, licking his dried lips as he watches the other male fold it neatly on the desk.

This was happening.

This was all really, really happening Levi finally realizes as he slowly walks out from behind his desk until he’s behind the young captain. He feels his body shudder as the older male’s breath hits his neck, tracing small circles along his shoulder blades with a rough, calloused hand gently.

Flashbacks of that night in the washroom suddenly re-enter Jackson’s mind as he licks his lips, trying to surpass a moan from escaping as he feels Levi’s lips on his neck. Kissing the smooth skin up and down, while his other hand travels up his chest rubbing a nipple slowly with his thumb.

“You know, you don’t have to quiet yourself Jackson,” Levi purred in his ear, his voice smooth and sultry, licking the earlobe and tugging on it. “Just let it out.”

“W-Won’t someone hear though? …Oh God that feels good.” He mewled quietly, liking the way Levi pinched and rubbed the left nipple until it hardened under his touches.

“Maybe I want them to hear you.”

Their positions had changed by now: Jackson was pinned to Levi’s desk right on top of it, with Levi on him licking his lips as he continued trailing light, gentle kisses along Jackson’s neck and collar bone areas. His trousers were then removed, leaving him completely bare and naked underneath Levi causing the older male on top of him to shudder with delight.

A fire had ignited somewhere within Jackson. One that he didn’t realize he even had until Levi began touching him in ‘those areas’. He gave one of Jackson’s thighs a rather hard squeeze, but rubbed it gently soon after kissing him on the corner of his lips. “If you want me to stop please, tell me….”

“No…No you’re fine,” Jackson choked out quietly, trying to keep himself somewhat in control. “Please. K-Keep going…”

But Levi could sense something was wrong. It looked like Jackson had something on his mind and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what that something was. Flashbacks had entered his mind, horrible, awful ones that he had nightmares about.

About that night in the alley ways of Sina.

_“Ah look at him. Moaning like a little slut.”_

_“That’s all you’ll ever be, you brat: Just a good for nothing whore.”_

_Slut…_

_Slut…_

_Slut…_

Wetness suddenly could be felt in Jackson’s eyes as it took him a moment to realize that he was crying. However, before he could blink the tears away he felt Levi’s hand lightly stroke the left side of his face wiping the tears away. Leaning down to kiss those sweet, soft lips.

“I’m not like them, Jackson. I’m not going to hurt you nor will I ever hurt you in any way. If you want me to stop, I’ll stop..”

Those were the only words Jackson needed to hear. He trusted Levi. He knew Levi wouldn’t hurt him. So he allowed him to continue. “I-I trust you.” Jackson murmured softly. “Please…Keep going.”

Levi nodded in understanding, placing a kiss on his inner thigh leaning down a bit however letting his finger circle around Jackson’s tight entrance. “I’m going to prep you first,” He muttered. “It’s…It’s going to hurt a bit but please, bare with it for a while.”

Jackson nodded, taking a little deep breath before finally feeling one finger push through the tight ring of muscle. He squirms a little bit, not quite used to such a feeling but gradually Levi slips a second finger inside trying to stretch him as much as possible. The last thing he wanted was for Jackson to be hurt because of him. The fingers soon curled inside him, hitting those bundle of nerves earning another loud moan to escape past Jackson’s lips.

Seeing as Jackson appeared to be stretched quite enough, Jackson could hear Levi unzip his pants and hold onto his hips wrapping his legs around his waist. He glanced down at the younger male briefly who gave a small, reassuring grin followed by a little wink letting Levi know it was okay.

Levi simply nods at the reassurance, breathing slowly at first before shoving himself deep inside Jackson’s entrance.

It hurt.

It hurt like hell the first time Levi pushed into him, but the more he continued the pain actually started to decrease just a bit. Jackson sucked air through his teeth. Mewling and moaning in pleasure, clawing at Levi’s back as the older male finally hit his spot.

“Found you.” Levi breathed out, placing his own lips against Jackson’s as the young captain opened his mouth for his corporal to taste him.

His nails dug harder into Levi’s skin, leaving angry red marks but Levi paid no heed to them. He could feel a familiar heat pool up in his stomach soon after along with Levi. “Corporal…Corporal I-I’m so close.” Jackson gasped out, bucking his hips at each thrust as Levi moaned against his lips.

“I know baby…J-Just a little longer…”

And when they both finally came, Jackson howled out with pleasure not caring at that point if anyone heard him at all.

 


	10. Peace-The Fall Pt One

They finally had a break.

Although Jackson knew it would only last for about a day or so probably, it was still nice to get some proper rest for a change. Erwin told them that there hadn’t been too many Titan attack cases as of late. That was good. Very good. Seeing as they had the time to do whatever they wanted, Levi surprisingly asked Jackson if he wanted to go out into the town.

The town of Shiganshina was lively this morning when Levi and Jackson headed out into it. Children were playing in the streets; the shops were as busy as ever. It was peaceful and nice. It gave you a warm feeling…almost a safe feeling.

A group of thugs hanging around caught Jackson however as him and Levi walked past them, trying to ignore their crude catcall and remarks earning a low growl from Levi as he wrapped an arm protectively around Jackson’s waist. “Dirty pigs.” He scoffed.

“Levi its fine,” Jackson said reassuringly although he felt better once they were out of that area. “Don’t let them ruin our only day off. Let’s enjoy it while it lasts alright?”

“Of course. I just don’t want anyone talking to you like that ever again.”

As they continued their walk to the outskirts of Shiganshina however.

Someone ran smack right into Jackson earning a startled gasp from him, looking down to see a young boy about the age of nine with dark brown hair and teal or turquoise green eyes landing on his butt after bumping into Jackson. “Oh! I’m so sorry are you alright kid? I didn’t see you at all.” Jackson exclaimed, leaning down to offer his hand out which the boy ended up taking.

“Thanks.” He muttered under his breath. “Sorry I guess I wasn’t paying attention.”

“You better damn be sorry little brat,” Levi spoke bluntly glowering down at him. “Next time watch where the fuck you’re going.” The boy scowled and was about to say something when he heard his mother calling out for him, muttering some things under his breath that Levi heard resulting his eyes to twitch in annoyance as the kid left, grinning faintly at Jackson but glared heavily at Levi. “Tch. Shitty brat.”

A chuckle sounded from Jackson as the two finally reached their destination. The outskirts of Shiganshina were a beautiful field full of numerous flowers of different variations. There was a large, shaded tree on top of a grassy hill and the best part was it was just the two of them. “My God,” Jackson finally breathed out. “Levi. This is amazing! I knew the outskirts of Shiganshina were beautiful but this is just…”

There was even a small river nearby.

The two settled themselves down under the shaded tree; a light breeze ruffled the leaves. Everything was just amazing. There were only a few clouds in the sky but besides that everything was peaceful and calm. “…Levi?”

“Hm?”

“Tell me,” Jackson began softly. “Am…Am I the first one you’ve…Well you know?”

He was referring to that night some weeks earlier. The first time they’ve had sex together. Levi raised a curious eyebrow at first, before nodding his head. “Yes, you were. I’ve had intimate moments with others but never like I’ve had with you that night.” He snaked his arm a little around the back of Jackson’s neck, noticing the younger male’s face turn a tinge of red. This Jackson was completely different from the one he stopped jumping off from that bridge that one year. When they first met. “I’ve had to control myself around you. Quite frequently actually: You have no idea how tempting it was for me to just throw you down and fuck you…I wanted to make sure you were ready though.”

“L-Levi…”

Levi drew his face in close to Jackson’s. Their lips just brushing against each other’s for a brief moment or so before he claimed Jackson’s lips with his. It wasn’t rough.

It wasn’t demanding.                     

Jackson’s body was totally limp against Levi’s as the two continued on, Jackson parting his lips allowing Levi’s tongue to enter exploring every inch of it. Happy tears started to form in Jackson’s eyes as Levi pressed him gently up against the tree, gripping onto his Survey Corps jacket.

This was the first time anyone treated Jackson like a person.

Levi wasn’t forceful.

He wanted to make sure Jackson was completely comfortable around him. They didn’t know how long they’d have with each other, but, Jackson cherished every moment of it.

And he had no regrets.

 


	11. The Fall of Shiganshina Part 2

**Chapter Eleven**

**845**

The year 845 was when the world began to burn.

Everyone stared with utmost horror up at Wall Maria, watching as an enormous, red faced Titan glowered down at them from the wall. Nobody, not even those in the Survey Corps had seen anything like it. Jackson’s face paled instantly going chalk white as did Petra’s. Both had been out shopping for a bit in that same evening, gathering things for their next expedition when they saw it. That red, fleshy muscled hand placing itself on top of Wall Maria. Steam had emitted all throughout his body.

All hell eventually broke loose.

“No! No don’t run, don’t run everyone stay calm!” Jackson begged as the Shiganshina citizens started to panic. “Please everyone just remain calm!”

“Jackson look out!” Petra shrieked.

He didn’t understand what he meant at first, until he felt a sudden large gust of wind that destroyed buildings and blew people right over. The Colossal Titan had kicked a hole in Wall Maria and he cursed out loud, after trying to brace himself from the wind as did Petra.

Three loud footsteps shook the Earth and a deformed, human like creature appeared through the broken down wall. A creature that everyone knew all too well.

“RUN!”

“Everyone run for your lives!”

Jackson cursed as the citizens ran in utmost panic and fear, whipping his head around to face Petra. “Petra! Listen alright? Go and tell Levi and the others what happened. I’ll try to hold the fort down on this end of things.”

“But Jackson-.”

“Don’t argue with me!” He snapped causing the golden brown haired girl’s eyes to widen. Jackson hardly snapped at anyone before that was when she knew he was serious. “Just do as you’re told. I’ll be fine alright? And tell Levi not to worry either, I can hold my own just fine against these freaks.”

She sighed heavily when she saw his infamous grin, but nodded in understanding. “Fine. But be careful Jackson I mean it! Levi’s counting on you to stay alive.”

Oh there was no way anything was going to happen to him.

His mind flashed back on that day they had a day off. The first time Levi had ever kissed him so lovingly and gently. There was no way he was going to do anything that would get him killed. Although his body was shaking with fear, racing through the town preparing his gear he was as pumped as ever to kill those abominations.

XXX

Levi sliced through Titan after Titan. Quick and precise feeling no sympathy what so ever for them unlike Hange Zoe who disliked the idea of killing them. He never did quite understand her fascination with these filthy things.

“Levi!”

Petra landed beside him suddenly, blood dripping down her bottom lip and forehead area as she panted heavily he could see Titan blood smeared on her sword and front uniform shirt. “Levi…Jackson…Jackson’s off on his own. H-He wanted me to tell you t-that don’t worry about him: He’s by the river, trying to distract the Titans from going n-near the boats.”

For a split second, the woman swears she actually sees fear and concern in his steel grey eyes. Levi was never scared. Never. Not even in the dangerous of situation.

“WHAT? He’s on his own?”

She cringes inwardly at the tone but nods her head. “I-I tried to stop him but he wouldn’t-where are you going?!”

“Where do you think?” Levi replied back, trying to control the anger and fear coursing through his body. “You stay here with Erwin and Hange: I’m going to go after him.” Before she could say anymore, she watched as her corporal zipped through the air going after Jackson.

_Damn it Jackson! I swear to any God out there you better be alright…I’ll fucking murder you if you got yourself killed!_

XXX

There was so much blood splattered on the buildings and streets that of innocent people that never had a chance. Jackson panicked as he ran down an alley way, panting heavily; large beads of sweat dripping down his face trying to get his broken gear to work but it just wasn’t cooperating with him. “Fuck! Fuck no…No please no.” Jackson cursed out loud, slamming his fist against the alley wall ignoring the pain searing through his hand and knuckles.

He failed to notice a shadow looming over him, trying to come up with another strategy when he felt a strong hand pull him off the ground when he realized what was holding him in its grip.

A Titan.

A black haired, big eyed Titan with a sickening smile on its ugly face.

At that moment the young captain struggled and squirmed in its iron like grip around his much smaller body. He violently pounded on its closed hand, yelling out profanities but the damned thing wasn’t listening at all nor did it care.

Tears started to actually pool in the back of his eyes as the Titan slowly began to open its mouth revealing rows and rows of sharp teeth.

Was this really how he was going to die?

_No_

_No_

_No_

_No! No this is not how I’m going to die dammit! Not like this no fucking way in hell!_

As he continued on with his feeble attempts of struggling however…

Cling!

Whoosh!

Slash!

There was no pain. No blood. No death. Nothing. The Titan was slumped to the ground dead as his eyes traveled up to the person who saved his life.

Caramel colored eyes soon met with furious yet concerned steel grey eyes.

“Levi…Corporal.” Jackson spluttered in a choked up voice.

“Are you alright, Jackson?” The younger winced at the harsh tone of Levi’s but he nodded, gripping the front of his shirt as they landed safely on a roof nearby. Levi felt so many things right now. Anger. Relief. Fear. Concern. All of the above. He wanted to smack Jackson for going off like that and at the same time he wanted to pull him in his arms and kiss him like no tomorrow.

“I-I think so…Levi I’m so sorry. My gear…I-It’s completely destroyed I-I thought I could handle things on my own and-.”

“We’ll discuss this later Jackson.” Levi spoke. “Now c’mon: Let’s kill more of these bastards.”

Jackson nodded in understanding, having a firm grip on Levi as they zipped through the air again. He could only imagine the scolding he’d get later for this but tried to think of only fending off the Titans for now.

XXX

Angry was an understatement.

Levi was absolutely furious with Jackson as he forcefully shoved the other inside his office after the Titans had abandoned the city for what seemed like hours moving into another part of the area. Jackson couldn’t help but cringe when Levi closed the door, looking at him with angry mixed with hurt eyes. “What. The hell was that all about?” He hissed slowly.

“Levi let me explain-.”

“Do you have any idea what could’ve happened to you?!” Another flinch. Jackson had never, ever heard Levi shout like this before unless he had to undergo an intense operation in the hospital. “What if I wasn’t there to save you? Then where would you be huh?”

“I know what could’ve happened damn it!” Jackson finally snapped back. “But…I had to help those people, Levi. I couldn’t just stand around and wait for your squad there was no time to wait!”

A little growl escaped past Levi’s lips, sighing heavily as he ran his hand down his face. He knew Jackson could be a handful but this? But at the same time Levi had to admit the guy had balls alright. Most captains at his age probably would’ve been scared to death, but Jackson jumped right in and took charge. “Still though: I gave you an order to wait until we got there. You failed to follow that order, Jackson.”

A scowl crossed over the other male’s face as he shook his head with disbelief. They may be a couple now but Levi was still hard assed as ever with things like this. Eventually though he did throw his arms up in defeat. “Okay. Okay you were right alright? I was out of line for jumping the gun like that…”

The corporal couldn’t help but narrow his eyebrows a bit at the sarcastic tone he heard in Jackson’s voice. “Well it’s the truth. You need to learn to follow orders, Jackson. You know how I feel about you yet, at the same time orders are given for a reason.” His expression eventually softened seeing a bit of a hurt look in those sweet caramel colored eyes, gently raising a hand up to caress his cheek lovingly. “Do you understand me? I just don’t want anything to happen to you is all.”

Jackson closed his eyes at the sweet touch, leaning his face into Levi’s hand sighing softly. “I understand. Just…I wish you had a bit more trust in me. I can do fine on solo missions after all. I was graded fairly high on those.”

Levi nuzzles his head into the soft, dark locks before patting it gently pulling away though keeping his hand on Jackson’s shoulder giving it a squeeze. “Perhaps you’re right…just don’t do anything reckless like that ever again. Think before you act.”

“Sir yes sir.”

“And enough with the sarcasm.”

Night had finally fallen but neither man could sleep peacefully this time. A shudder ran through Jackson’s body as he clutched Levi’s shirt that he had worn to bed in which Levi wrapped an arm tiredly around his shoulders trying to give him as much comfort as possible.

The events that took place in Shiganshina were forever imprinted in everyone’s minds.

Only time would truly tell if things would ever be the same again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Here's chapter eleven ^^ I'm just about done with this story actually I just have some more chapters to write up/edit and it'll be finished: Later on it's going to follow up more with the canon events from the anime so look forward to that: And try to ignore the failed action scene in this chapter X'3 I was going to skip over it since action isn't my strong suit with writing but I wanted to give it a shot so...yeah ewe *rolls away awkwardly*


	12. Trost Attack

Year 850

 

　

Everyone seemed to notice how Jackson frequented Levi€™s quarters on a daily basis more so ever since he first became a soldier actually. A few, like Hanji of course, already knew what kind of relationship they had but no one dared to question it seeing as just one glare from Levi was enough to shut them up and not say anything else. But, if asked Jackson would be honest and say it. Most would have disgusted looks on their faces yet there were others who supported and respected them.

 

Everything had been at peace since the year 845.

 

Until the year 850 that is.

 

Jackson quickly hurried towards the meeting room, pulling his Survey Corps jacket on as fast as possible before he arrived in the room where a lieutenant was to explain the situation. Sirens blared all throughout the city of Trost as the residents tried running for cover towards the boats.

 

The man then began to speak in a powerful voice to catch their attention.

 

“We are to prevent the Titans from getting any closer to the main gates. Word has been going around of a rogue Titan killing it’s own kind as well,”

 

Gasps and hushed whispers echoed around the room while Jackson’s eyes narrowed in fascination.

 

_Well, well. Now this is something you don’t here everyday...a Titan killing other Titans?_

 

“We are not to engage in combat with it however! As soon as we can figure a solution to stabilize the situation don’t do anything to it without an order. Is that clear?”

 

“Sir yes sir!”

 

The gates quickly began to open as Jackson gripped his horse’s reigns tight until his knuckles whitened. This was it...this was really happening. Another city invaded by those damned abominations. Creatures from hell.

 

 _I have to make it through this...no screw ups this time. Levi will murder me if anything happened to me_ Not very logical he supposed but who is logical anyway when one is in a stressful situation?

 

It wasn’t until moments later however when an ear piercing roar nearly knocked Jackson right off his horse. A Titan, about fifteen meters tall ran through the city streets with bright turquoise or teal colored eyes that felt all too familiar to him. They seemed...seemed human almost when you got a closer look at them. The beast quickly charged at another Titan, knocking it out only to see the strange creature collapse from clear exhaustion. Steam surrounded him when he spotted an oriental girl and a blond haired boy running towards it. “H-Hey! You guys, be careful. Don’t get too close to it!” Jackson called out in worry, sliding off his horse drawing his blades out incase the Titan decided to attack again. Those kids looked way too young to actually be soldiers. Hell, they were younger than him it seemed from when he first joined.

 

“Eren!” The girl cried out.

 

A boy.

 

An actual, human boy came out from the Titan’s neck in an unconscious state. The boy who he guessed was ‘Eren’, collapsed in the young girl’s arms. Tears began to form in her eyes both of relief and worry at the thought of anything happening to her companion.

 

“He’s alright, Mikasa.” The blond haired boy muttered. “Look. Even his arm grew back.”

 

“Troops roll in!”

 

The sound of another officer’s voice startled Jackson, his eyes widening the minute he saw cannons start to be rolled in. Growling in anger at the thought of them trying to hurt the teenagers, he got right in front of the trio attempting to shield them. “Captain Woerman explain all this! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

 

“Apologizes, captain. But we’re under direct orders to destroy this...whatever the hell he is.” The man wheezed out, making Jackson cringe inwardly at the smell of heavy cigar smoke on his breath.

 

No way.

 

No matter what this kid was, he wasn’t about to let them murder a young man without even hearing his side of the story first. It was unjust.

 

“W-Wait just a second Woerman!” Jackson snapped, watching as the girl and boy protecting their friend draw out their blades in defense. “You can’t possibly think of committing such a heinous act! If we just take him in for research and study maybe-.”

 

“Oh pipe down you freak! I say we kill him, look at all the damage he’s caused! Brought nothing but death and destruction in it’s path! Why are you intent on keeping it alive?”

 

“Because. This young man has saved more lives rather than destroy. More than you, me, or any other soldier have had for this city...” Ignoring the warning from the blond haired boy to stay put, Jackson smiled faintly at the shocked trio and the boy who woke up from his unconscious state. “I witnessed HIM take out at least three Titans...more even maybe.” His caramel colored eyes were full of anger at the captain before him with his fists clenched firmly at his sides.

 

“Oi, kid! Tell us are you human or Titan?!” The man shouted completely ignoring the young captain in front of him.

 

“Are you honestly that blind you moron?! He’s human!” Jackson argued defiantly. Sweat trickled down the side of his head as he watched the soldiers draw out their blades and the cannons being loaded. Aimed directly towards the quartet. He had to think of something. Anything.

 

“H-Human!” Eren stuttered. Eyes wide with confusion and horror.

 

“Sir. I think we should destroy this monster now while he’s in his human state.” A soldier whispered in the bastard’s ear.

 

“I believe you’re right. Good thinking Armstrong.”

 

“H-He just told you he’s human th-.”

 

“Fire!”

 

A loud explosion could be heard as the cannons fired rapidly towards the trio Jackson had been previously in front of. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut tight, covering his ears. Expecting to see blood splattered on the ground, human body parts everywhere, what he saw after finally opening his eyes made his and everyone else’s jaws drop with utmost shock. In place of Eren, was a large, skeletal figure of a Titan protecting him and his two friends. Blood dripped from the boy’s hand signaling he had bitten it to do whatever it was he did.

 

Jackson breathed a sigh of relief, rubbing the back of his neck as Eren finally glanced up at him for the first time. “We’re going to let Armin do the talking.”

 

“I see...if you think it’s for the best. Are you guys alright though? You’re hand, it’s got a pretty bad bite wound.” The dark haired male stated kneeling before them tilting his head to the side.

 

“I’m okay. Mikasa? Are you alright?”

 

The girl’s stern face didn’t even budge while she spoke. “I’m fine.”

 

Now all they had to do was wait and hope for the best Armin could somehow persuade the captain. Before Woeryman could do anything however, the calm voice of commander Dot Pixis interrupted them.

 

“Now, now captain Woeryman. I’d like to hear more of their side of the story. Kids, how about you come with me? And captain Jackson, I believe your corporal and commander are looking for you.”

 

The younger male breathed a sigh of relief, grinning thankfully at Pixis who had really saved them all much to his relief. If he hadn’t shown up who knows what would’ve happened.

 

“Of course. Thanks Pixis, I really owe you one for this.”

 

The old commander couldn’t help but laugh at Jackson’s response grinning back at him. “There’s no need for that captain: But perhaps you could treat me to a drink sometime? That would be enough.”

 

“Ha ha sure thing. I’ll see you all again soon.”

 

The sun had slowly started to set resulting in a beautiful array of gold, red and a bit of pink by the time Jackson got to the carriages. As soon as he followed Levi in, he spotted Erwin on the opposite side leaning against the window. Jackson couldn’t help but flinch at the small glare he received from Levi who most likely wasn’t pleased at the news he had just been given. It was almost like how Jackson would know he was in trouble by his mother when she’d narrow her eyes like that and he hated it. The look always made him nervous.

 

“So,” Erwin began clasping his hands underneath his chin. “We’ve been told you have gotten involved with Eren Yeagar and his friends is that true?”

 

“Yes sir...” Jackson mumbled. “I have.”

 

Erwin then explained to him that he’s been taken in by the Military Police for a trial, making Jackson’s stomach churn with disgust.

 

“What?! Erwin h-he’s only a kid. Can’t you guys do anything about this?”

 

“That’s why Corporal Levi and I are going to convince him to join us. That way, he won’t risk getting executed. But, there’s a problem. We’re only one of the three groups that want this, the other two are demanding his death.”

 

The carriages finally stopped in front of a huge brick building. Erwin conversed with one of the guards and they allowed him entry, motioning Levi and Jackson to follow him. Apparently, Eren was still asleep as the trio continued downwards towards his cell. It was so dark and damp down here, Jackson cringed inwardly at the kind of torture that must’ve taken place here for the worst of the criminals. Perfect place really. No one could hear you scream... Shaking his head out of those rather morbid thoughts, he leaned against the wall beside Levi with Erwin sitting in a chair.

Now all they had to do was wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orz...had to re write this chapter all over again. Laptop crashed which resulted in most of my files being gone ;-; But don't worry! Luckily I remember most of what I wrote and stored it in a journal I have ha ^^ Using another computer in the meantime though until I can get another laptop hopefully .///. *Reminds self to get a USB stick to store files next time*


	13. The Trial

A trial to decide Eren Yeagar’s fate was soon held.

 

Jackson smiled reassuringly at the young teenager who looked rather nervous though he couldn’t blame him. If he found out he was a Titan shifter, had no idea how he even became one for that matter and was to be executed he’d probably piss his pants. The dark haired male stood beside Levi and Erwin on the Survey Corps’s side, standing across from the Military Police and the civilians who were also the jury. He couldn’t help but narrow his eyes however the minute he recognized Pastor Nick as one of them. Now that was really odd to him.

 

Before, no one cared at all about the preachers/pastors but after the Wall Maria and Wall Rose disaster he noticed they were beginning to gain more followers. His attention shifted however the minute Darius Zackley appeared and shuffled into his seat, gathering a stack of papers that were needed for the hearing. All heads turned to Commander ‘Nile Dok’ of the Military Police, making Jackson scowl at him. He knew what they wanted to happen to Eren but there was no way that was going to take place. At least, not on their watch.

 

“He’s a vermin,” Pastor Nick shouted when Nile had finished. “Who tricked the divine wall, bestowed upon by the Lord’s wisdom and invaded our land. He must be executed without further ado.”

 

“Pastor Nick, to order please.” Zackley warned.

 

Erwin then began to explain after Zackley told the Survey Corps they could speak. With Eren’s Titan power they believed it was possible for him to re seal the wall and restore the human race once again.

 

Of course, that caused a huge uproar in the courtroom.

 

Jackson’s fists clenched so hard at his sides that his knuckles turned white. They were wrong. So very wrong. He knew Eren wasn’t the monster they all thought he was, they had no idea just how human he truly was. He was only a boy. A mere teenager and yet he had all this weight on his shoulders that no one could possibly imagine to have. Then, when they brought up the fact he ‘attacked’ his adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman really drew the line for Jackson.

 

“Is Mikasa Ackerman present?” Zackley asked.

 

“Yes sir.” The girl stated, taking a step forward.

 

“Ah so you’re Mikasa. Is it true Eren had attacked you?”

 

She glanced down at the floor, not liking at being put on the spot like this then looked over at her chained up friend. “It’s true,” Mikasa spoke in a soft tone. “However, before that, in his Titan form he did save my life twice. The first time, when I was about to fall prey to a Titan and the second, was when he protected Armin and I of getting shot at. These facts are all true and I would like if you took them into consideration.”

 

The chief of the Military Police spoke up shortly after she did, explaining that when they were just at the age of nine they had killed three men. This was a great shock to Jackson and many others, who shouted in rage at the two teenagers. One even had the damn nerve to have Mikasa executed as well in fear of her being a ‘Titan’.

 

That was it.

 

Jackson knew what he was about to do or say probably wasn’t the wisest of choices, but he couldn’t stay quiet any longer seeing these two kids go through something like this. Putting his fingers in his mouth, he released a rather loud, ear piercing whistle that echoed all throughout the courtroom. Levi and Erwin uncovered their ears which were still ringing. “Thank you,” The young captain spoke, placing his hands behind his back. “Now that you’ve all shut your traps I’d like to say something.”

 

He looked around at each person in the room as he spoke.

 

“You people...I bet you have no idea. Truly no idea the kind of hell this kid has been through do you?” He began. Ignoring the hushed whispers of shock and appall from the opposing sides. “You say he’s a ‘monster’, a ‘vermin’, but let me ask you this. Did any of you ever stop to think if Eren Yeagar has feelings? Do any of you ever stop to even think?”

 

No reply from any of the jury.

 

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

 

“You think he’s ugly don’t you? A monster? Well you know what...I think you’re _all_ ugly.”

 

Levi let out a frustrated snarl. He wished Jackson would’ve just kept his damned mouth shut, reminding himself to give a 'proper’ punishment for him later on. It was rare for the other man to speak up like this, there must have been something in Eren that made Jackson want to protect him. Of course, this brought on more controversy. Pastor Nick accused him of being a Titan as well for defending Eren and Mikasa for committing a murder. Jackson failed to notice Levi disappear from the crowd as Eren continued next. “Eren don’t!” He hissed quietly, mentally scolding himself. What had he done? Now, there was no possible way of using Eren at this point.

 “You cowards...all of you! Just shut up! And put your faith in me!”

Eren’s voice echoed all around the courtroom resulting in the Military Police to aim their fire arms at him.

 

Suddenly, in the middle of both Jackson’s and Eren’s outburst, Levi had gone up to him and side kicked him right across the face knocking a molar out. He proceeded to hurt the poor boy, kicking him in the head, chest, below the chin, stomping him on the head even multiple times. Jackson made a move to stop it all but Erwin grabbed his elbow. “Erwin! H-He’s going to kill him!”

 

“Just watch, Jackson. Levi knows what he’s doing.”

 

“But-.”

 

Levi continued to beat Eren senselessly, until the boy slumped down to the floor only to have the shorter male grip him hard by the hair yanking his head up. “This is just my opinion,” He drawled. “But when it comes to teaching a lesson, I believe pain is the most effective way. What you need most of all at the moment is not a lecture, but a practical lesson. Besides, you’re an easy target for my kicks now with your crouching.”

 

Zackley remained quiet as Levi continued to beat Eren over and over again.

 

Jackson gritted his teeth as he attempted to get away from Erwin, ready to just get up and step in front of Levi but the commander refused to let him go.

 

_Levi, you better know what you’re fucking doing here. This better have a point!_

 

“Wait, Levi!” Nile shouted.

 

“What?” The raven’s voice sounded, his foot digging into Eren’s face.

 

“It’s dangerous...what if you’ve invited more of his inner hatred feelings? What if he turns into a Titan?”

 

“Why not? You were just going to dissect him anyway.” He smirked as the room grew quiet once again. He knew Jackson was probably hating him for doing such a thing, but, it really was for Eren’s own good. “You policeman and all those picking on him should really consider this; will you really be able to kill him if you fight him?”

 

Jackson seemed to have calmed down now from what Levi saw when he glanced over at his once concerned boyfriend.

 

And that was that.

 

Eren Yeagar was put under the command of the Survey Corps. He was to return back to the courtroom however depending on the results.

 

XXX

“Just what the hell was that all about back there?”

 

“Oh come on Levi, I had to say something! And I already apologized more than once.”

 

Eren watched in silence as Jackson ended up getting scolded by Levi for speaking up like that in the courtroom just hours ago. He had to admit: He was grateful indeed but also a bit worried when people started to accuse him next of being a Titan. Hanji was tending to his wounds, obviously excited at the thought of working with him and wanting to run some tests. He couldn‘t help but glance over at Jackson next, who seemed rather annoyed at the scolding Levi was giving him, trying to give his thoughts but decided perhaps it was best to keep quiet. He really hoped Jackson wasn‘t in trouble because of him.

 

After their little argument was finished, Jackson sighed heavily giving Eren a reassuring grin. Apparently, after they searched for a new headquarters the first thing Jackson was to do was meet with Levi in his office.

 

Great...I’m really going to feel it in the morning alright...

 

He dreaded but continued to try and converse with Eren a bit to let him know it was nothing major making Hanji snicker, as the glasses clad woman dabbed a bit more rubbing alcohol on Eren’s wound. “Don’t worry Eren: Jackson likes it when Levi ‘punishes’ him anyway...” She laughed nervously at the death glare Levi had given her, cleaning more of Eren’s wounds. “Well looks like you really did a number on him. Eren lost a molar.”

 

She pulled out a napkin with Eren’s tooth inside resulting in Levi making a remark about her being disgusting for keeping someone else’s tooth. Jackson and Eren couldn’t help but agree on that.

 

“This is still better than getting dissected by people like Hanji right?” Jackson asked sarcastically.

 

“Ha ha very funny, captain. I wouldn’t _dream_ of touching him. I’m not like them.”

 

A small smile crossed over Jackson’s face seeing a shocked looked on Eren’s face when Hanji said that. It made him feel good, knowing the boy trusted them at least a little bit...had some kind of faith in them anyway. And Hanji was one of the best Titan researchers Jackson ever saw. He knew Eren was in good (albeit crazy as hell) hands with her. It took him a few moments, but after agreeing to Hanji he opened his mouth and what she saw made her gasp in shock.

 

“You’re tooth...it’s growing back!”

 

 


	14. What Needs To Be Done

Once Eren had been introduced to the other members of Squad Levi, the young man’s journey started to begin on the lookout for a new training spot for him. Eld and Gunther were in the front of the group, Eren and Oluo somewhere around the same formation. Jackson and Petra were behind them with Levi bringing up the rear. Jackson started conversing with Eren quietly for a few moments, asking him just the basics to get to know the kid a little better.

 

"That's the former headquarters of the Survey Corps." Oluo informed them as they reached their destination, a large castle that looked beyond repair it seemed at first glance. Covered with vines all around it.

 

Jackson’s face scrunched a bit knowing all too well Levi was going to make them clean the damn place from head to toe...well not before giving him that ‘punishment’ he had in mind that is. Then he’d make Jackson participate in the cleaning.

 

“It looks creepy if you ask me,” He muttered out loud. “Isn’t this the castle that’s rumored to be haunted or something?”

 

“Oh come on captain. Don’t tell us someone like you believes in that old tale.” Gunther snickered up ahead.

 

The younger male’s face turned bright red as he swallowed a lump in his throat while Eren was confused beyond belief as he arched a curious eyebrow. “Huh? Is that true?”

 

Petra laughed softly, grinning at Jackson’s nervous expression. “Oh don’t worry Eren. And Jackson, we’ll protect you from the big scary ‘ghosts’.”

 

“S-Shut up Petra! Ghosts...ha that’s a load of crap.”

 

While Gunther and Petra continued teasing poor Jackson quietly, Oluo carried on glaring a bit at Eren while he spoke. "Titan power or whatever…" he grumbled. "I don't know what he sees in you, but just because Levi Heichou was put in charge of supervising a couple of piss-poor brats like yo—!!"

 

Teal colored eyes widen with horror as Oluo accidentally bit down hard on his tongue resulting in quite a bit of blood to splatter about of his mouth. "Jabbering away like that on a horse… of course you're going to bite your tongue." Petra chided Oluo, taking care of him while the others put the horses in the stables. Jackson’s face was still a little red at the thought of one of his childhood fears being uncovered.

 

"First impressions make it or break it, baby." Oluo replied back to Petra, snapping Jackson out of his thoughts.

 

"I think he was just shocked to see how much of a dumbass you are, Oluo." Petra dead panned.

 

"… Whatever. It's going just as I planned." Oluo said as he wiped his chin, trying to act like he wasn’t phased at all by it.

 

Jackson’s eyebrows furrowed a bit as did Petra’s. “I swear Oluo. It’s like you’re trying to be Levi. Kind of creepy when you think about it...You two aren’t alike by any means.” He exclaimed, rolling his eyes at the scowling look the older male gave him.

 

 _Well that explains the cravat he’s wearing_ Eren mused in his mind, pouring water for his own horse.

 

“Heh. Don’t tell me you two are trying to rein me in,” Oluo chided. “If you want to act like my spouses you skipped a few steps.” He rolled his eyes.

 

"Don't you think you're getting a little too carried away just because Levi chose you?" Petra asked, chagrined. "You should have just bitten your tongue off and died…"

 

Jackson’s eyes widened a little bit. He couldn’t believe it. Those two acted just like how him and Levi acted at times. It was kind of weird the more he thought about it. _I wonder...do those two secretly like each other? Nah. No way. Not him and Petra. Bad thoughts Jackson, really bad thoughts there._

XXX

 

　

"That's a serious problem…" Levi said darkly, imagining all the filth that must be waiting for them inside. "Fix it up immediately." He ordered. “Eren, you’re to get started on the top floor got it?”

 

“U-Uh yes sir!”

 

“Jackson: You’re to work on the lower levels.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I want this place clean ASAP. Is that understood?”

 

“Yes sir!”

 

And with that, they quickly scrambled around as fast they could getting to every spot possible.

 

XXX

 

Jackson sighed with relief as he finally finished the lower part of the castle moving back up to see how Eren and the others were doing. “And that is that,” He muttered. “Damn I’m tired...” The staircases were long and spiraling as he made his way up. It felt like his legs were going to cave in any moment now only to feel relieved when he arrived on the upper levels again.

"I've finished cleaning my half of the upper floor, Sir." Jackson heard Eren confirm to Levi after the man opened the window shutters to let out the dust and dirt piling in the room. "Sir, where will I be sleeping in this facility?"

 

“Your room is in the basement.” Levi said simply, pulling his cloth down over his face to speak clearly.

 

"The basement… again?" Eren asked with a frown. Clearly not looking forward to sleeping below again.

 

"Of course." Levi stated matter-of-fact. "You can't exactly control yourself, after all. If you turn into a titan in your sleep, we can keep you confined if you're underground. That's one if the conditions we were given when they placed you in our custody. It's a rule we must follow." Jackson pursed his lips when he saw Levi narrow his eyes warningly at him. “And don’t you even think of moving him, Jackson. Did you finish with the lower levels?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I get it,” He muttered. “And yes I have.”

 

“I’m going to check the rooms you cleaned...and Jackson. Meet me in my office later tonight.” He whispered the rest in Jackson’s ear earning a shudder from the younger male.

 

He could really, only truly imagine just what Levi had in store for him.

 

　

 


	15. Jackson's Little Punishment

Torches lit the walls casting long, dark shadows. There was no moon out tonight to be his light, due to a heavy rainstorm that was going to happen tonight. His hands were cold from a sudden draft in the castle, making a shudder errupt through his body wrapping his jacket further around as much as he could.

 

Levi had given Jackson instructions as to where his office was.

 

But, for the love of any God out there, he just couldn’t remember where the hell it was anymore.

 

Damn it. Where the hell is it? This is why I hate castles...far too many unneeded rooms and passage ways.

 

It wasn’t until he reached some locked doors did his eyebrows raise a bit. Was this it? He was about to push them open, struggling at first since they were quite large when he heard footsteps coming down the hall making his head snap up. Right behind him. They were right behind him. And it sounded as if they were getting closer and closer by the minute.

 

Sweat trickled down the side of his head.

 

Not daring to turn around, he pushed open the doors and walked quickly down the corridor not caring at all at this point if this led to Levi’s office or not. He just wanted to get the hell away from whoever (or whatever) was following him. The interior of the castle truly was a marvelous site to see but he didn’t care about site seeing at this point. Noticing the tall, large book shelves it didn’t take him too long for him to realize he was in the library.

 

As he quickened, the footsteps also quickened.

 

The dark haired male soon found himself within the deeper parts of the library, crouching down low behind a tall book shelf panting softly as he tried to hide his body out of site. There were no footsteps this time. Perhaps his pursuer had given up?

 

“Boo.”

 

A rather loud, almost shrill scream almost escaped past Jackson’s lips only for a warm hand to cover his mouth and him pushed up against the wall making his eyes widen with shock, mixed with fright to see Levi in front of him. His expression stoic as always. “Mmmh-vi?” Was what he tried to sound out, only have the shorter male remove his hand narrowing his eyes at him. “L-Levi. What the hell was that all about?” He hissed, feeling his heart calm down a bit. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

 

“I didn’t realize you had such a girlish scream,” Levi drawled. “But where the hell were you? I was waiting for hours.”

 

“I...Took a wrong turn I guess.” Jackson muttered.

 

“Or, were you just trying to get out of your punishment?”

 

That smirk.

 

That same, arrogant, smug smirk that made Jackson putty in Levi’s hands crossed over the shorter male’s face. Forward back. Forward back. The pattern continued until Jackson found himself pressed up against the book shelf, Levi’s hands on either side of his head leaning his face in closer until their noses almost touched. Using the bookshelf to his advantage, Levi took out a pair of handcuffs he kept in his back pocket locking them around Jackson’s wrists making his eyes widen in shock. “L-Levi? What are you-?”

 

Levi had shushed him however. Licking his lips, pulling Jackson’s jacket off his shoulders and opening his shirt after removing those dreaded straps of his gear that got in his way. “Just be quiet love. And let me do all the work.”

 

Quiet moans echoed throughout the library they were in.

 

Jackson gritted his teeth and his back arched beautifully at each of Levi’s touches. He could feel Levi’s hand travel down, gripping his behind rather hard before slowly raising his hand leaning his face closer to the other male’s. “Now. I want you to count each time my hand brings down onto you is that understood?”

 

“O-Of course...Whatever you say.”

 

Then the smacking began.

 

Jackson had jumped and yelped each time Levi did so, trying to ignore the pain as he continued counting each time that blasted hand slammed down on his most likely red bottom. Levi had told him that this was one of his punishment’s for speaking out in the courtrooms as he did. He actually did start feeling bad, but, boyfriend or not he was still Jackson’s superior. God he was relieved no one else was witnessing this, Oluo would never let him live it down he had gotten a spanking by Levi.

 

The last time he had received a spanking was from his mother.

 

He was about ten or maybe nine years old at the time: He had lied about breaking one of her flower vases, one having been a gift from her aunt’s when she was a teenager. She threw him over her lap, trying not to show any emotion as she watched him squirm begging her not to do it and brought the back of the brush down hard. Not the bristles of the brush either.

 

“T-Thirteen...Fourteen...F-Fifteen...”

 

Jackson groaned in between each smack, only to yelp again at number eighteen when Levi had finally stopped. His chest rose up and down swallowing a lump in his throat, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Levi hated doing this to him, but he felt it was the only solution. Jackson wasn’t a child by any means, but if one acted like a child then he’d treat them like a child. One hand raised up, caressing his left side of the face kissing him gently on the lips. “You know why I have to do this am I right, Jackson?”

 

“I-I do...I promise Levi, I’ll-I’ll never do that again.”

 

The captain nodded slowly, pleased to see Jackson had learned his lesson at least removing the handcuffs that created red, angry marks along his wrists from being on for too long. He could see that his eyes were tired and heavy looking, it was close to midnight after all and they’d have to be up early in a few hours to discuss their plans.

 

Oh but he wasn’t done just yet.

 

And Jackson knew it.

 

The look in Levi’s eyes, he could tell he wanted more of him. But, oh did he want Levi to punish him again and again and again. In a swift movement, Levi wrapped his legs around his waist after un buckling his pants and Jackson’s watching as they pooled around their ankles. Jackson’s body shook with anticipation, licking his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut bracing him for what was to come. One arm wrapped around Levi’s neck. “Are you ready my darling?” He asked.

 

“Yes...God yes...”

 

He then began lubing himself up, not wanting to hurt Jackson as he pre-paired him the best he could. Jackson’s bottom was red still from his hard smacks: Considered it a way of ‘repaying him’ for the spanking earlier. Even though they had done it before, quite a bit actually, the first few times did sting making Jackson hiss, gritting his teeth at each thrust.

 

“You’re so impulsive...”

 

His hips drew back only to thrust in that tight heat again.

 

Using his other hand, the other wrapped around Levi’s neck to try and silence the screams of pleasure wanting to escape his lips.

 

“You don’t think of the consequences of your actions,” Levi hissed in a moan. “Your little outburst in the courtroom was ‘inspiring’ albeit, but foolish...oh so foolish.”

 

He could feel Jackson tighten even more around him. A familiar heat already pooling in his stomach as he removed his hand from his mouth, wanting to hear Jackson moan and beg him to continue. Jackson wrapped his other hand around Levi’s hair, gripping it as his lips touched Jackson’s neck.

 

“L-Levi...”

 

“Fuck that feels good...”

 

“Corporal...”

Hours later.

 

Jackson was completely exhausted as Levi carried him in a gentle manner in his arms, head resting lazily against his chest kicking the door to his office room open. Bits of cum still dripped down Jackson’s thighs but he was far too tired to think about that. Levi placed him on the couch (side of course), shaking his head in disbelief as he watched the other sleep silently before doing a bit of paper work until morning arrived when they’d have to meet with Eren and the others to discuss their plan.

 

　

　

 


	16. Plan

Chapter Sixteen

They finally gathered early in the morning that same day.

 

Jackson was still sore around his lower half, so much to his embarrassment he had no choice but to sit on Levi’s lap throughout the whole thing. Oluo made a snide little remark of course, making him sigh heavily and roll his eyes trying to focus on the meeting.

 

“Is that true Eld? The cadets have been through so much already, we don’t want to see them go through more hell than what they’ve already seen do we?” Gunther asked.

 

“I heard the brats were already paralyzed with fright.” Oluo snickered.

 

"Is that true, Heichou?" Petra asked.

 

"Strategizing doesn't fall under my responsibilities. That's his department." Levi answered calmly, obviously referring to Commander Erwin. "He's always thinking a few more steps ahead than us."

 

“Still though,” Jackson muttered. “It means the situation truly has changed for us. Although the Wall Maria recovery route was sacrificed, at least we have a new hope.” By the look on Eren’s face, he didn’t blame him at all for looking worried. It was a rather large weight on just a young teenager’s shoulders. He wished Eren could have a normal life...hell he wished that for all of them. It was tiresome: Worrying whether or not you’d die everyday or if your comrades, family, friends.

 

"It's still hard to believe… but what happens when you 'become' a titan, Eren?" Erd continued, asking the question that had been on everyone's mind.

 

"… My memories of it aren't really clear…" Eren spoke, his eyebrows furrowing a bit in thought. "… Anyway, it's something similar to being in a feverish state... I do know that the trigger is self-inflicted pain. I bite my hand like…" He started to raise his hand but stopped. 'Huh? Come to think of it… how did I know that?' He wondered.

 

“Now that’s odd: How’d you figure that?” Jackson questioned. He had no doubts in the boy what so ever, but surely your first thought would’t be of biting your hand now would it?

 

"I-I don't know… I just sort of… knew…" Eren muttered.

 

 _Ah. Very interesting...out of instinct perhaps?_ Jackson thought curiously.

 

"You should all be aware of this already, but… you may not ask him anything more than what's already in the report." Jackson nearly slid off Levi’s lap when he reached for his tea, sighing with relief in his mind when he managed to grab his waist just in time. He always did think it was ‘interesting’ the way Levi sipped his tea. "Although, I doubt that will stop her from trying. If she screws up while poking and prodding you, it could be the death of you, Eren."

 

“H-Her?” Eren asked, tone clearly full of nervousness making Jackson laugh nervously. Oh dear. That could only mean one thing...

 

THUMP!

 

“Owwww!” The familiar voice of Hanji Zoe could be heard, as the eccentric glasses clad woman burst through the doors after opening them. “Goood morning Squad Levi!” She chirped. Her gaze landed upon Jackson and she let out a dramatic gasp. “Oh! You poor thing, was Levi too rough on you last night?” He could feel the blush rushing up to his ears as everyone in the room looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly...he felt very, very small right now. Did Hanji by any chance somehow manage to creep on them while they were-? “I was in the library last night when I heard some familiar voices and...low and behold...I stumbled across you two.”

 

Yes.

 

Apparently, Hanji had been secretly watching everything that happened between Levi and Jackson just a few hours ago. Levi gave her his infamous death glare while Eren tried acting like he hadn’t heard a thing. Teenager or not, it was far too much information for him.

 

“Her.” Levi continued, eyes trying not to twitch while Jackson mentally face palmed.

 

The woman laughed sheepishly at their reactions, clearing her throat trying to get back on topic. She knew everything there was to know about Titans and wanted to study Eren for a while. "Thanks for waiting, Eren!" She exclaimed. "I'm currently handling the examination of the two titans that were captured alive. And I'd like you to assist me with my experiment tomorrow, Eren. I stopped by to get permission."

 

“P-Permission?” Eren stuttered, shrinking away a bit. “But I don’t see what I can...”

 

"Oh, you so can… You can be super zealous, for starters!" Her face was flushed red at this point, almost maniacal looking as her eyes widened with pure delight.

 

"Um… the thing is, I can't give you permission by myself." Eren answered honestly. "I don't have any authority over what I can do, so…"

 

"Levi!" Hanji said, immediately whipping her head around to glance at his handler. "What plans do you have regarding Eren for tomorrow?"

 

After Jackson recovered from his shock, he blinked curiously at Levi awaiting his response.

 

"… Cleaning the yard." Levi replied with a straight face.

 

"Great, then it's settled!!" Hanji said decisively.

 

“W-Wait Hanji, I don’t think that was really a ‘yes’.” Jackson spoke, noticing the very irritated look in his boyfriend and their corporal’s eyes.

 

Eren was hesitant of answering Hanji, but when she clasped her hands around his he sighed heavily chuckling nervously in his mind. Just what had he gotten himself into? "But what sort of experiments are you doing on the titans?" He asked.

 

“Don’t give her any ideas!” Oluo snapped, nudging him to get him to shut up.

 

Some time later, they ended up getting up leaving Eren to deal with Hanji making him laugh softly. “You really think the kid’s gonna be alright with her?” Jackson asked.

 

“You know how eccentric she can be,” Levi drawled, irritation still heard in his voice as they headed back to their quarters. “But he’ll be fine.”

 

XXX

 

A few months had passed and Eren was slowly starting to get used to being a test subject of Hanji’s. The young shifter was now outside standing at the bottom of a well, looking up at the woman, Levi and Jackson as the trio stared down at him. “Are you ready my darling?!” Hanji called down to him. His goal was to turn into a Titan and then see if they could cut him out of his Titan body during one of his rampages. Sweat nervously trickled down the side of Jackson’s head as he stared worriedly at the boy. What if it didn’t work? What if he actually broke through the well? Then they’d really be screwed.

 

“I’m ready commander!” Eren responded back.

 

They could hear the sounds of him biting and gnawing at his hands but for some reason, everything was far too quiet. Taking a deep breath, Jackson peered over the side of the well ready to ask Eren what was the matter when his eyes widened at what he saw. Blood.

 

Blood dripped down his hands.

 

Both of them.

 

It even stained the well walls.

 

“I-I can’t transform...It’s not working.” He choked out, blood on his lips.

 

The experiment was dubbed a failure making Jackson sigh softly as they gathered around a table outside. After he finished bandaging his hands, the taller male frowned thoughtfully down at him. “So you really don’t know why you can’t transform? Nothing at all?”

 

A shake of his head. “No sir...I don’t get it. It worked during Trost, so why not now?”

 

This was really not good on their end. Erwin and the other Survey Corps members put their faith in him, if he had failed to re seal Wall Maria...then who knows what would happen. It would be the end of humanity that much Jackson had known. They conversed quietly during a meal, but, when Eren had tried to touch a spoon that had fallen onto the ground it happened. A burst of light resulting in everyone being nearly blown from the table. Jackson had managed to steady himself, being caught by Petra luckily only to have his and Levi’s eyes widen in slight shock when they drew their blades.

 

“P-Petra! Guys please calm yourselves!”

 

“Captain stay back!” Gunther snapped, eyes full of rage and fear as he looked back at Eren who was struggling to release himself from the half Titan form he was in.

 

 _Just like in Trost! That was the-the thing Eren turned into when he was protecting Mikasa and Armin!_ Jackson thought while trying to calm the others down. “You guys please! Don’t hurt him, h-he didn’t mean it!”

 

Eren’s teal colored eyes looked on in fright and panic at the people who he thought were his comrades, all now had their swords drawn on him. Oluo kept shouting at him that he was going to chop his head clear off his body if he didn’t say anything soon, making Jackson even more worried for the boy’s sake.

 

Levi was also stepping him, actually getting close to the Titan thing beside Jackson. Hanji had shown up moments later of course-thrilled at what Eren was able to do. Glancing up at Eren, Jackson gave him a brief apologetic smile trying to get Petra and the guys to lower their swords.

 

Well this is one hell of a day

 

XXX

 

Once things had calmed down, the group met up later that same day trying to figure out just how the hell Eren managed to transform with a mere spoon. When Hanji showed them the spoon, it didn’t look damaged in the slightest. “So! I came up with a theory that suggests you need to transform with some kind of goal which is either ‘Kill all the titans’ or ‘Protect my friends from a cannon ball’.”

 

“You mean, I just transformed from a stupid spoon? That’s messed up.” Eren spoke in a glum tone as if he was trying to show the others that he was sorry for what had happened. He looked over at Levi and Jackson next, noticing the small grin on Jackson’s face nodding his head towards Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld. Not sure what he was referring to at first, it wasn’t until he heard four, loud crunches of the squad biting down on their hands.

 

“Ow!” Gunther hissed.

 

“Damn..This really isn’t easy,” Eld mused out loud. “I’m amazed you can even bite through the skin like that.”

 

The only ones who didn’t bite their hands were Levi, Jackson and Hanji. Eren winced a little after Petra stopped biting hers smiling apologetically at the boy, showing him her bite mark. “We’d like for you to trust us Eren...”

 

Once dinner was settled, Eren wanted to talk to Jackson for a bit much to the captain’s surprise. Making sure it was okay with Levi, although the other gave Eren a little warning glare making Jackson roll his eyes, he nodded in agreement and left ignoring the teasing from Hanji and Gunther.

 

“So what’s up?” Jackson asked thoughtfully, perching himself on a window sill motioning Eren to sit with him. “What’d you want to talk about?”

 

“Why are you here?” Eren asked softly, biting his lower lip. “I mean...N-Not to be rude it’s just, you don’t strike me as the soldier type is all. So...Why do you continue to fight? Risking your life on a daily basis?”

 

The dark haired male sat still beside him. His caramel colored eyes soft now, as if deep in thought over Eren’s question before a smile crossed over his lips. There were many reasons why he decided to join the corps. But, there was one main reason as to why he joined and stayed. “Because: There’s someone very important to me that I still feel I have to prove myself to. They saved me a long time ago, from committing the worst mistake of my life and I’m forever greatful to him...”

 

It didn’t take a genius for him to figure out that Jackson was talking about Corporal Levi. “I see,” A small grin crossed over his face. “He must be really important to you...there’s someone I’m fighting for as well. Many people actually.”

 

“It’s that girl Mikasa isn’t it?”

 

The teenager gasped softly when Jackson asked him that, stuttering as he attempted to say that it was Armin as well and his mother making the older male laugh and slap him on the back. “Oh I’m kidding! I’m kidding relax will ya? I know you just care for her only in a brotherly way...”

 

Throughout his stay at the castle, Eren was relieved to know Jackson was a pretty open person to talk to. He ended up telling him all kinds of adventures they’d been on, even ones he first joined as a cadet making Eren chuckle a bit after hearing Jackson ended up getting smacked by Levi for mouthing off to him in the forest during his first expedition. Jackson didn’t go into too much detail how he had met Levi of course when Eren asked, but again stated they had met under ‘interesting’ circumstances. Didn’t want Eren to think differently of him by mentioning his past suicide attempt.

 

“You know Eren. I know Levi’s a bit hard on you,”

 

_A bit? He freakin beat the shit out of me in that courtroom!_

 

“But he really does like you! Levi just...Just has an odd way of showing his feelings sometimes is all.”

 

“Then he must really love me alright.”

 

That little remark resulted in both of them actually laughing. Laughter. How good it felt to laugh for a change...such a nice feeling. Jackson and Eren both hoped that after all this was over, they’d be able to laugh about things more often.

 

One could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at that: Two updates in one day XD I've got pretty much the other chapters written out so that's not going to be an issue ^^ I may not be able to update them everyday of course but I'll try to as much as I can. Happy reading <3


	17. The 57th Expedition

Chapter Seventeen

 

The time had finally come. The day of the 57th expedition to take back Wall Maria. This had been the first time, in a long while, where Jackson had actually been on an expedition outside the walls in Titan territory where just about anything could happen. He kept taking slow, deep breaths gripping the reigns of his horse so tight his knuckles turned white. “Hey! Don’t you start white knuckling on us, captain. We need you to keep a level head here.” Reiner Braun shouted from behind making a few people around Jackson chuckle, even Levi’s lips managed to curve up in a smirk only to quickly grow serious again.

 

“W-Who says I’m white knuckling?” Jackson laughed nervously, grinning back at the blond haired male. “If any: I’m excited...About time we’re actually doing something.”

 

Jackson’s body was saying other wise however. Anything could happen out there. It wasn’t until did he feel a hand touch his knee reassuringly, did he lift his head up glancing over at Levi. His expression was blank as ever, but, there was actually some emotion in his voice when he spoke. “Jackson,” He began. “I know you can do this. We’ve taught you everything you needed to know...I’m not going to let anything happen to you, or any of you. You....You’re precious to me. I love you too much.”

 

Caramel colored eyes widened.

 

_He...He said it. He actually told me he loves me?_

 

A faint blush of embarrassment crossed over the corporal’s face, shocked as well by his sudden statement. Then, before Jackson could even blink or respond Levi leaned over in a quick fashion and kissed him. Jackson’s eyes widened even more but gradually fell into the kiss. This Levi really was different compared to the one he first met. Where Levi would only show affection to Jackson in private areas, never public. After they finally pulled away, Levi’s lips twitched in a small smirk before going back to his position ignoring Hanji’s silent teasing.

 

Levi’s response gave Jackson more hope.

 

Hope that they WILL survive this. Together. They’ve made it this far after all and will go even further.

 

Maybe...Just maybe far enough to see the ocean even

 

Then the bells began to toll.

 

The citizens of Shiganshina watched with hope in their eyes, from the corner of his eye Jackson could see a young girl and her even younger sister peering out the window of their house with awed expressions. “Wow! So that’s the Survey Corps sis? The one you said you wanted to join once you get older?” The younger asked.

 

“Heh yup! They’re so cool aren’t they? I want to grow up and be just like them, especially Hanji Zoe!”

Oh he couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Just what we need: Another crazy Titan obsessed researcher in our ranks.”

 

“Alright: Enough with the jabbering,” Emilee Shadis spoke up. A wide grin could be seen on her face. “Let’s go get ‘em guys. Make sure to give those bastards all the hell they deserve!”

 

A chorus of triumphant yells sounded all throughout the city.

 

Then the gates began to open.

 

“Move out!”

 

Just that one command from Erwin got everyone going. Jackson nearly got kicked off his own horse when she reared back but held on tight and charged through the open gate. His adrenaline was beginning to pump even more as they raced out into the open fields. “This is it men: The 57th expedition has begun!” He heard Erwin shout out. Jackson could only hope that they could make it through all this alive.

 

XXX

 

There were quite some ways to kill or at least avoid a Titan at all cost. Sasha Blouse saw quite a few of those techniques.

 

She was on the side of the formation with Jackson right up ahead of her...perhaps far too ahead for her liking. She hadn’t actually spotted any sort of Titan up close since she was around the outer formation, until did she hear one of her captains give the warning of an abnormal heading right for them. The thing was disgusting to say the least. Crawled on all four limbs like that of a spider would, mouth snapping open as it tried to latch it around any human that crossed it’s path. Fear coursed through the young girl’s body.

 

The thing was looking straight at her. She had tried her hardest to pull out her flare gun, fumbling around with her shaking hands when one of her captains actually managed to kill the thing before it got too close. “I-I’m sorry! I got distracted!” Sasha shouted nervously, but the captain told her it was alright. They managed to kill it at least.

 

The next Titan she spotted was another abnormal or deviant class much to her great disliking.

 

She almost pissed herself at the sight of it, but it wasn’t heading for her it was focused only on the bigger groups with more humans to devour. Cursing out loud did she finally manage to fire the flare gun this time. She watched as one member managed to cut it in the heel, slowing it down while another finished it off. Some seconds later, Sasha continued riding on with a stunned expression on her face. It never failed to amaze the girl how skilled they truly were! Geniuses...all of them.

 

They started moving onward. She was falling behind, trying to keep up as the others quickly scrambled up a tree to climb on where they either avoided the Titans altogether or just to avoid them. A Titan had then appeared in front of her, her brown eyes widened with utmost horror as the thing smiled sickeningly down at her reaching it’s hand out to grab her and her horse.

 

“Blouse get out of the way!”

 

Sasha didn’t hesitate at that order. Jumping off her horse, she rolled onto the grass resulting in her knees getting scraped and bloodied she watched in fright as Jackson sliced at the Titan’s heels aiming for it’s neck next. Blood sprayed on his face and hair, panting heavily as he finally dropped to the forest floor. Scars could be seen all over his face from a previous Titan battle due to being knocked around all over the place. “Y-You alright?” He panted out, racing towards her.

 

“Captain! Y-You saved me? How?!” She stuttered, watching as he helped her up.

 

“Apologizes for being so late,” Jackson began, pulling her onto his horse. “But we’ve got to get a move on. And I was put around the outer formation since I have a bit of experience dealing with Titans out in the open...but no time for chit chat. Let’s keep up with the others. Oh and one more thing...don’t look on the side lines.”

 

Sasha didn’t have to think twice as to what he meant by that, trying to block out the sickening crunches and screams of terror followed before.

 

XXX

 

Apparently, the new goal was to get the supply wagons through the Forest of Giant Trees. Jackson’s eyes widened with complete shock, not at all understanding what Erwin could be possibly thinking with an idea like this. He could hear Sasha behind him, asking another higher up about why they were doing such a thing but he just ordered them to mount their horses and take a perch.

 

Looking at each other with question, the two shrugged and obeyed the command launching themselves on a separate branch. Jackson found himself with Bertolt Fubar when he noticed Nanaba with Christa. “Oh! Nanaba you’re here too huh?” He asked curiously at the blond haired woman. He only knew her through Mike actually when the other introduced her to him.

 

“Ah captain: It’s good to see you again,” Nanaba said giving an accepting nod of her head. “Did Corporal Levi fill you in at all why we’re doing this?”

 

A thoughtful frown crossed over his face.

 

“No. I wasn’t filled in at all...you have any ideas?”

 

She shook her head, frowning as well making the younger male furrow his eyebrows. Well this was just perfect...looks like all they had to do was wait and see for now.

 

XXX

 

“It’s awfully quiet huh? No cannon shots or anything. Hell, we haven’t even heard from the others since their arrival.” Jean muttered quietly out loud to his fellow recruits perched on a different branch. Jackson could feel the hot sun blazing down on his neck, making his face flush a red tinge wiping the sweat from his forehead sighing heavily. “So captain...you really don’t have any-.”

 

“For the last time Kirstein: I don’t know what the hell is going on,” Jackson snapped. “You’ve asked me that ten times already.”

 

“Okay sorry. Don’t get your panties in a bunch _sir.”_

Tensions were starting to rise it seemed while they waited. Jackson normally wasn’t this irritated at all, but it was nerve wracking. So, so nerve wracking. _Ah, m-maybe I should apologize to him...I shouldn’t have snapped like that._ But, before he could open his mouth a loud, shrill, frightening cry echoed throughout the forest. Jackson and the others could feel vibrations all throughout his body as everything began to shake violently, poor Sasha looked like she was going to pass out from fear any minute now when he glanced in her direction making sure she was alright. “W-What the hell was that?!” He shouted.

 

It was a roar.

 

A roar that sounded like Eren’s but...nothing compared to his. It sounded desperate. Like a wounded animal crying out signaling it had given up. Everyone looked at one another with paled faces when the ground began to shake again. The thundering of footsteps...

 

OH NO! Everyone thought.

 

Titans.

 

Hoards of them started rampaging through the forest running towards the source of the sound, hungry looks on their faces making Jackson curse out loud. “I-I recognize that voice!” He heard Sasha shout to a frantic Mikasa getting ready to jump in. “That’s the scream of a cornered beast that has nothing to lose!” Fear could clearly be seen on the girl’s face as Mikasa recognized her instincts were usually spot on.

 

“Titan’s inbound!” Jackson shouted, ordering them all to go after them, cursing himself as he worried about Levi and the others. “Stop them at all costs no matter what!”

 

“How many are their?” Nanaba asked darkly.

 

“One too many...I’ve got to warn Levi and the others...”

 

Ignoring Armin’s protests of them to stay, Jackson and Mikasa quickly zipped off towards the source of the sound while trying to kill any Titan that crossed their path. As they flew deeper into the forest however, Jackson’s eyes widened with horror seeing the lifeless body of Gunther Shultz. Head nearly decapitated...just hanging from the tree. “Captain what is...?” Mikasa trailed off, though when she saw his paled, mortified face she looked away from the body. “I’m sorry sir.”

 

Gunther...I-If Gunther’s gone that means...

 

Just as he predicted, his stomach churned with disgust seeing more bodies of Petra, Oluo and Eld. Eld’s was completely bitten in half. Oluo’s was shattered. And Petra...she was slumped against the tree, spine broken, blood everywhere...staring up at him with no light any more in her eyes. He couldn’t believe it. His friends...people he considered family to him were dead. Murdered. Gritting his teeth, anger pulsing through his body they finally arrived at their destination though greeted with a gruesome site. Eren’s Titan body had it’s head ripped right off, watching with utmost horror as a Female Titan the likes they’ve never seen before, lowered her mouth over Eren’s human body and swallowed him whole. She didn’t swallow him entirely though. With a cry of rage, Mikasa zipped towards her while Jackson warned her to hang on a minute.

 

But it wasn’t long before he to joined the Asian girl in the battle.

 

“Give...Him back. Give him back to me!” Mikasa snarled, looking like a deranged lunatic as she vowed to cut the Female Titan up piece by piece and rip her insides out. She attacked the Female Titan with all she had and Jackson gave her everything.

 

Petra!

 

Oluo!

 

Gunther!

 

Eld!

 

“You...bitch! You’re dead you hear me?! We’re going to cut you to ribbons!”

 

“Give you all the hell you deserve-!”

 

“Turn you into mince meat!”

 

If there was a risk they were willing to take it. Rage clouded all rational thinking they had, slicing the bitch at every chance they got. Before Jackson could get another shot at her however, Levi finally showed up grabbing the girl and his boyfriend.

 

“Oi. Calm down you two...”

 

“Corporal. He’s alive, she didn’t swallow him!” Mikasa spoke.

 

“Well killing her isn’t possible. I’ve tried trust me, her skin hardens each time you strike her. The chances of Eren being alive-.”

 

“No! Corporal he’s still alive...I-I can feel it.”

 

Levi and Jackson stared at her with wide eyes, both flying in front of her. There was something in her eyes that they had never seen before. “I get it...I see,” Levi mused out loud. “Alright. Jackson and I will cut her up while you distract her.”

 

Not another word was spoken as they continued charging after the Female Titan. Due to Jackson cutting her heals, it looks like she slowed down greatly. Mikasa watched in amazement as the couple sliced at every chance they got working in perfect sync with the other. When Eren was revealed out of her neck, Levi snatched him up however...things had changed drastically.

 

With her one, good arm the Female Titan snatched Jackson by his left one somehow making Mikasa’s and Levi’s eyes widen with horror as the captain struggled and shouted profanity’s at her. The Female Titan had a horrible smile on her face...tightening her grip around his arm.

 

A loud crunch followed by a scream of utmost pain echoed around the forest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orz...apologizes for the failed action scenes ^^; I warned you after all. Oh: And I have finished the rest of the chapters but I may not be up to updating possibly this week...something happened in the family so incase I haven't updated a whole lot that's why. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to those who are reading and left some kudos ^^ It makes me feel good knowing there are those enjoying this little story of mine.


	18. Heavy Losses

It was like waking up from a bad dream. But, much to his displeasure everything turned out to be reality. Bodies laid about everywhere, Jackson couldn’t see them at first due to his eyes just now adjusting to the bright light of the setting sun greeting him but he could smell it. Once his vision had finally cleared did he sit up only to hiss in pain slinking back down onto the grassy field they had rested in. His sides hurt like hell and his back felt horrible. “Hold on sir,” A sweet, soft voice spoke. “Don’t try to move...You’re still injured.”

 

When his eyes finally fully adjusted, he was greeted to a young blond haired, blue eyed girl by his side. By her uniform he recognized her instantly as one of the cadets making his eyebrow raise a bit. “...You’re Christa Lenz right?” She nodded simply. “Levi. W-Where’s Corporal Levi and the others? I...I need to-.”

 

Another searing pain in his ribs caused him to lay back instantly, making the girl worry more. “I told you not to move! Corporal Levi is just fine...Now please just rest for a minute.”

 

A heavy sigh escaped past his lips, muttering something under his breath making a move to grab his right arm tenderly when he realized something just wasn’t right. He only felt nothing but air when he tried grabbing his arm making his eyes widen even more. His body started shaking. Felt like he was hyper ventilating. Going to freak out any moment when he realized what had happened. It was gone.

 

His right arm was gone.

 

_I’m going to scream. Scream so loud they’ll think I’ve gone mad_

 

　

After Christa had finished looking him over making sure their were no other wounds, he gathered himself up and sighed with relief seeing Levi and the others were alright. Eren was in another cart, unconscious but still alive with Mikasa keeping an eye on him incase he had woke up. Another soldier had apparently argued with him and Erwin over bringing a body of his friend’s back home with him. Once Jackson came into view, the young soldier’s eyes widened the minute the guy shouted. “Captain Jackson! Surely you understand me right? We can’t just leave Ivan behind like this!”

 

Damn it. He hated being put on the spot like this but seeing Levi and Erwin glare a bit at him, he sighed heavily and frowned at the short haired male. “I’m...Sorry. But, Corporal Levi and Commander Erwin’s word is final.”

 

Ignoring the man’s hurt look, Jackson quietly follows after his commander and Levi. His left hand clenched firmly at his side. He knew how the man felt. The poor guy just wanted to bring his friend home with them, give him a proper burial. But, just as Levi told him once before this was one of the trials of being a soldier. You had to leave all morality behind. Focus on yourself and your squad only. Nothing else mattered. After Levi helped him up on his horse, seeing as Jackson’s ran off or had gotten eaten during the battle he had to ride with him. Steel grey eyes locked with caramel colored ones. “Jackson. I know you want to go back, but we can’t...it’ll put everyone in danger.”

“I-I understand Levi. It...It just hurts.”

 

Sighing heavily, Levi placed a gentle hand on Jackson’s knee rubbing it tenderly before they began taking off back for Shiganshina, Jackson’s head resting against Levi’s back with his good arm wrapped around his waist tightly. Suddenly, before either realized it a flare shot up.

 

_The hell?! There’s more of those freaks?_

 

Jackson had looked back but he wished he hadn’t. A duo of Titans were racing right toward them. The bodies. They had to have smelt the bodies!

 

“That bastard!” He then recognizes the voice of one of the other captains, seeing the man arguing with Levi and Erwin carrying the body of his friend on the back of his horse. And it looks like he’s not going to make it.

 

“Men!” His head lifts up at the sound of Levi’s voice and what he says next sends chills down his spine. “Dump the bodies.”

 

The younger of the two bit his lower lip, burying his face more into Levi’s back not believing what he was hearing. Silently begging him not to do such a thing but deep down Jackson knew. He knew that there was no other way to stop them. They were all exhausted and out of fuel. It was the only way. At first, the men in the other wagon looked hesitant but went along with the plan either way. Tears threatened to fall from Jackson’s eyes as he didn’t dare look back to see Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld just being dumped out there like trash. He couldn’t bear the thought.

 

_I’m sorry...I’m so sorry. Please, forgive us...I’m sorry_

 

　

XXX

 

The ‘welcoming home’ of Shiganshina wasn’t exactly what any of them had pictured it to be. Angry civilians crowded the streets, shouting out hurtful words and slurs at each soldier that passed them by. Erwin and Levi got the worst of it of course, being the commander and corporal and all. Jackson had gone a ways back from Levi when they got ‘home’. Even Hanji, chipper and energetic as she was was silent. Her head hung, bangs shadowing over her face. As Jackson walked beside Sasha Blouse, his heart clenched at the thought of the families.

 

Petra’s father.

 

Oluo’s parents.

 

Gunther’s father.

 

Eld’s wife and mother.

 

How could he break the news to them?

“Was it really worth it Commander Erwin?! Were all the deaths really worth it?!”

 

He gritted his teeth as Erwin got hammered with insults terribly by onlookers. They had no idea. Truly, just no idea what kind of commander Erwin really was. He and many others would take a bullet for him and yet they had hated him so quick. Where were the cheers earlier? The excitement earlier?

 

It was all gone.

 

As if it had never existed.

 

“Captain?”

 

The soft voice of Sasha’s snapped him out of his thoughts as he glanced down at the girl beside him. Her body was shaking. Breathing slowly, taking slow and steady breaths. “The pain...Does it ever go away?”

 

Eyes softening, he looked over at Eren Jaegar, Humanity’s Hope crying in his arm in one of the wagons with Mikasa trying to console him. Remembering their talk that night at the castle, with Eren telling him of his mother’s death and how hard it had been at first. But, it only fueled his anger more towards the Titans. Glancing back at the girl, he nodded slowly.

 

“It does...eventually.”

 

“I-I see. Captain?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Tears stung in her eyes now at this point, trying so hard to keep them in and finally able to release them now. “Is...Is it okay to cry?” Nothing more was said afterwards. Jackson simply wrapped his good, left arm around her shoulders allowing her to just let everything out. Not caring her tears staining his shirt, being protective of her from the angry shouts and harsh words as they walked further down the streets. Someone actually threw a pebble at the back of his head but he tried to ignore it. Wasn’t the first time after all. Some soldiers had it worse, getting broken glass bottles thrown at them.

 

But they tough ed it out.

 

After whispering soothing words to Sasha, Jackson noticed Levi up ahead with Petra’s father and his heart nearly broke at the little snippet of the conversation he heard. "Well, I guess she's too starry-eyed to consider how her father feels!" Petra's father kept up, a bit of nervousness coming up in his voice, "Well, as her father, I think it's too early for her to marry."

 

He didn’t know. Jackson’s breathing hitched, when the older man finally noticed him and smiled brightly giving a wave of recognition before turning back to Levi who still kept his focus on other matters.

 

When Sasha finally seemed to calm down, feeling too tired to shed anymore tears, she thanked Jackson for comforting her and went up to catch up with Eren and the rest of her old friends after they arrived at the castle.

 

He didn’t talk to anyone after.

 

Not even Emilee Shadis or her father.

 

Upon arriving in his room, Jackson had shut the door silently behind him. A picture could be seen on his nightstand resulting in him to smile just a bit. It was of him and the rest of Squad Levi after he had become an official Survey Corps member. Petra had suggested the idea...but it didn’t go as planned.

 

_Levi, Gunther, Eld, Oluo and Jackson all stared at the golden brown haired girl before them with dead pan expressions while hers was full of delight. She was like how Hanji got whenever the glasses clad woman was talking about Titans to put it simply._

_“Uh....Sorry Petra but I don’t do pictures.” Gunther grumbled._

_“Yeah same here.”_

_“They steal your souls you know?” Oluo said with a watchful expression._

_“My smile always looks weird.”_

_“....I’m camera shy.”_

_But there was no use arguing with her. Petra had dragged them all to a photographer, making Jackson grumble under his breath. “Can’t you get her to stop sir? You’re our corporal after all.” He whispered to Levi._

_“Once Petra gets going there’s no stopping her. She’s like Hanji is with Titans...only big on photographs I guess.”_

_After a while, she did actually manage to get them in the proper position. But before the camera flashed however-._

_“No! I’m not going to let you steal my soul you bastard!”_

_“OLUO STAY STILL DAMN YOU!”_

 

The picture results?

 

An angry Petra snatching a running Oluo by the shirt, him glaring and shouting at her to release him, Eld and Gunther trying their hardest to hold their laughter in, resulting in their faces puffed out, Jackson nearly getting knocked over by Oluo with him clinging to an annoyed Levi for support.

His finger lightly traced over the funny image, trying to keep his composure.

 

He had to be strong.

 

Jackson had to be strong.

 

With a deep breath, he figured maybe it’d be good to write down everything he was feeling in a journal of sorts. Petra had suggested he do that before but he thought it silly at the time.

 

_Huh...Guess she was right after all_

 

Dipping the pen in the ink after sitting at his desk, Jackson began writing. Which soon turned into a drawing after. Just anything he had in mind. No holding back.

 

He just let everything go.

 

 


	19. Chapter Nineteen *Couldn't Think of A Title*

_**Seven Days Before Stohess** _

 

Ever since the failed expedition, Jackson had been out training on his own sometimes for hours upon hours. He set up numerous practice dummies around him, making sure they were the right angles and sliced at each one of them cursing himself when he missed at least four. At the rate he was going he felt there was no way he could put a dent in the Female Titan. He had to practice more. Again and again. Each time he did so, his mind would flashback to that day...

 

Since the expedition, Jackson would wake up with horrific night terrors.

 

The dead bodies of Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld...in the state they were in just talking to him in disembodied voices. Asking why he wasn’t there to save them...to prevent it from happening. He would try to apologize, tell them none of them meant for this to happen but his voice was drowned out by their pained voices. Then, the Female Titan would always appear in his nightmares. Her ripping both arms off this time rather than just his right one resulting in him waking up screaming bloody murder.

 

Thinking something was attacking him, Levi would rush in along with Hanji trying to control him but the only way to do that was sedation apparently.

 

Night after night it’d be the same thing.

 

Levi was starting to become concerned over his mental state, but, a few nights later nothing. He wouldn’t say a word to Levi or the others, but, at least the nightmares seemed to go away for a while.

 

“Just my damn luck.” Jackson muttered, trying not to moan in pain as he wrapped a bandage around his arm which revealed an angry slash wound on it. Not like life was easy for him to begin with but it seemed anymore did it grow extremely harsh and cold. Every time he tried standing up, it only brought on more pain causing him to breathe slowly and rest back down a bit. It was just a training accident he had: Unfortunately, he slipped off a tree branch he was on landing on the ground with his sword falling and scraped against his arm.

 

The pain was unbelievable at first, but after remembering some medic training he took he managed to fix it up a bit. Enough to clean the wound properly anyway. Now the only hard part was trying to keep it from Levi, not wanting another scolding for almost losing his other arm this time. He was lucky it was only a small gash.

 

Three knocks sounded on his door making him blink curiously, but told the person it was alright to enter. Armin Arlert greeted him, giving the typical salute before speaking.

 

“Captain: You’re requested by Commander Erwin and Corporal Levi sir.”

 

“I see...at ease Arlert. Thank you.”

 

The air around them felt awkward as they walked towards Erwin’s office. Jackson and Armin weren’t unfamiliar with each other, they just never knew what to talk about. The only time they really had contact with one another was that day in Trost: When Jackson tried reasoning with that bastard Woeryman for trying to kill Eren and the two on the spot. After that nothing.

 

Once they arrived, they stared at one another for a brief moment before Jackson gave him a friendly grin.

 

“You know...I don’t mind if you cadets call me by my actual name. It’s Jackson from now on got it?”

 

Ocean blue eyes widened the minute Jackson told him that. No commanding officer before ever gave him that kind of command. “I-I see,” Armin muttered softly, a smile of his own creeping on his face. “Then thank you. And I’d recommend you call me Armin instead of my last name.”

 

“Ha ha of course.”

 

Once Armin had left after giving a small wave, Jackson took a few deep breaths and knocked on Erwin’s door with his left hand.

 

“Name and business?”

 

“It’s Jackson Kang, sir.”

 

“Enter.”

 

Upon entering, Jackson recognized Levi leaning up against the wall and Erwin behind his desk. Hands folded neatly underneath his chin. Giving the typical salute, left arm with his fist clenched over his heart the younger of the two blinked curiously as he awaited Erwin to speak. “Please captain, sit down.” Erwin motioned to a comfortable looking chair in front of the desk. Levi narrowed his eyes a bit when he saw Jackson’s left arm twitch in what he guessed was pain seeing it rest on the arm part, pursing his lips but didn’t say anything about it...yet anyway.

 

“Right then,” Erwin began. “I’m putting you out there for real this time, Jackson.”

 

_The hell is he going on about? Like I wasn’t out there ‘for real’ earlier? What’s going on?_

 

“Uh....Come again sir?” Jackson asked with an arched eyebrow.

 

“I told you he wouldn’t get it.” Levi said.

 

Erwin rolled his eyes but proceeded to explain the situation. Due to the tragic deaths of Levi’s old squad, from this moment onward, Jackson was to be an official member of the new Squad Levi. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. “Now don’t get too nervous about it captain. I assure you, that this mission will not turn out like the last one.” Erwin continued on. Then maybe...just maybe he wouldn’t or they wouldn’t end up like Petra and the guys did. His mind flashed a bit to that gruesome scene he and Mikasa discovered, but shook his head trying to focus on what Erwin was saying. “We’ve also discovered the identity of the Female Titan.”

 

“What? Y-You’re sure?”

 

Erwin’s expression turned serious once again as he leaned just a bit closer. “Tell me, Jackson. Does the name ‘Annie Leonhart’ ring any bells to you?”

 

He shifted nervously in his seat.

 

Jackson knew Annie alright. She was a cold, blond haired, blue eyed girl he met when she first became a cadet actually. The first time they met she told him he looked far too ‘scrawny’ to be that of captain rank but her lips twitched in a playful sort of smirk. They talked to each other somewhat after the first meeting, aside from Bertolt or Reiner, she did feel somewhat ‘close’ to Jackson in a way. The other captains and higher ups gave him a hard time for days when they found out she kicked his ass during a training session. Just like with Eren and Reiner.

 

“No way,” He whispered. “She’s...The one?”

 

“I’m afraid so. You were close to her weren’t you?”

 

“...Somewhat.”

 

All the rage he had previously felt towards the Female Titan was now replaced with confusion and questions. Why Annie? How? How was it possible? Erwin then explained that there could be more Titan shifters just like her and Eren, there was much more to them then they could’ve imagined. And they knew where Annie was located, she was with the Military Police.

 

“I know you’re good for this mission, Jackson,” Erwin continued. “Besides: You almost never screw up...”

 

“Almost.” Levi added actually earning a brief chuckle from Jackson and Erwin. “Departure is in three days: Do you accept?”

 

“How can I say ‘no’? I accept.”

 

“Excellent,” Erwin exclaimed. “Levi. Any ‘encouraging’ words for him?”

 

“...Just don’t die.”

 

A small shiver ran down Jackson’s spine. While most probably would’ve shaken like a leaf at that, Jackson tried keeping himself gathered. “Oh yeah,” Erwin continued before he forgot. “This’ll give you a chance to meet the others on Levi’s new squad as well. You’re already familiar with Eren and the other two, it should’t be too difficult.”

“Of course not sir.”

 

And that was that. Jackson was now an official new member of Squad Levi.

 

　

　

　


	20. Stohess/The Female Titan Revealed

The plan to capture Annie was quite simple.

 

Lure her through the city of Stohess and then through an underground city. Jackson had actually argued a bit with Erwin and Levi over this, telling them there was no way someone like her was going to fall for something like that but Erwin and Armin both rested assured it would work out. They hoped anyway. Armin was the one who came to the conclusion it turned out, that Annie was the Female Titan all along. Because of Levi’s injured ankle, he wasn’t able to participate in the mission. Levi was hesitant for Jackson to go along with Eren and the other two, but, with his infamous grin Jackson assured him that he’d be alright. Eren was with them after all so things should go as planned.

 

Jackson, Eren, Armin and Mikasa had their green Survey Corps hoods up over their heads as they led the girl towards the underground tunnels. Even though she had agreed to help, it was still nerve wracking for them.

 

Annie wasn’t stupid, not in the slightest like he had argued with Erwin. What if she turned into a Titan right on the spot? “It’s been a long time hasn’t it captain?” Annie spoke in a quiet drawl. “I haven’t seen you in quite a while...”

 

“Yeah. Same to you.” Jackson muttered making Mikasa clench her fists. She was there when she saw what happened to him and yet, Annie was acting like she didn’t remember at all what she did to him which was bullshit. She knew. She remembered. “What’ve you been up to lately?”

 

She then continued on explaining what life with the MP’s was like. Armin sensed she was suspicious of what they were really doing, but he tried shrugging those thoughts away. “And whatever happened to your right arm sir?” Annie continued. “Looks like you had a horrible accident.”

 

A noise what was thought to be of a snarl rumbled in Jackson’s throat but with pursed lips he answered, telling it was just something that happened during the 57th expedition is all. _That bitch...Perhaps Levi’s right. She...She really has changed after all. She really isn’t the same person anymore._

The operation was going fairly well actually.

 

They finally arrived at the underground passage, Armin explaining that it should lead them to the outer city and explained it used to be a city itself actually. When Jackson previously lived in Sina years ago, he remembered hearing his father talk about something like that but never paid attention to it at the time. But...something wasn’t right. Annie didn’t appear to be following any longer, making them all sweat.

 

“...Annie? What’s the matter?”

 

Jackson spoke softly, trying not to let her see how nervous he really was. “Yeah what’s the matter?” Eren exclaimed. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of dark spaces now.”

“Yes...I am. I’m not brave, suicidal maniacs like you guys are.”

 

Their nerves were sky rocketing at this point as Annie continued to carry on, making Jackson and Eren more agitated and fearful of what was to come as they begged and pleaded for her to come with them. “Annie please! Just...Just come with us. I thought you and I were friends?!”

 

Then she smiled.

 

It wasn’t a pleasant smile either, more like...like a twisted, crooked smile as she laughed and laughed at them. Jackson growled in frustration, getting in front of the trio protectively as she continued smiling wickedly at them. “Oh my dear captain,” She cooed. “You actually thought I liked you? How sad you couldn’t see right through me from the beginning...you four have one your little bet...but. Now, now it’s time for mine.”

 

Jackson waisted no time.

 

The minute he saw her raise her hand to her mouth, he shouted for the other Survey Corps members in hiding to make their appearance. They held down her lips, put a white gag over her mouth. For a split second Jackson could’ve sworn he saw a little bit of hurt in her eyes but he wasn’t going to let himself be fooled by her. Not anymore. The ‘old’ Annie he knew was gone. Eren had made a few steps towards her but Mikasa stopped him, sensing something wasn’t right as did Jackson. That was when they both saw it. The ring on Annie’s finger! It had a small blade on it to cut her finger, just that alone was enough for her to transform. Mikasa and Jackson saw it before it even happened, Mikasa grabbing Eren and with his good arm he grabbed Armin.

 

“Wait! What are you-?” Armin protested at first.

 

“Hit the decks!”

 

Just as they did just that, a familiar bright light emmited from the spot Annie stood in. The trio of boys watched as Annie’s giant hand reached down towards the tunnel trying to grab them but fortunately wasn’t able to. “Start plan B stat!” Jackson and Armin both shouted, racing towards two confused soldiers. But, before either could fully reply Annie’s foot crushed them to death resulting in more rubble piled on top of them. Jackson’s face paled at the site, skidding to a halt and grinding his teeth seeing the lifeless bodies. “Annie...you bitch! Now you’ve really pissed me off!”

 

Mikasa somehow got Eren to stop running to help the men out of the rubble knowing it was already too late. “I-I’ll put a stop to this.” He bit his hand as hard as he could but much to his frustration, nothing happened. It was just like back in the well where no matter how many times he gnawed on his hand it didn’t work. “Not again! Why now?!” Jackson, Armin and Mikasa watched as he continued tearing into his hand resulting in blood staining his lips and hand even more. His crunches and grunts of frustration echoing throughout the tunnel. Jackson bit his lower lip, their mind’s flashing back to when they first learned Annie was the Female Titan. Although Jackson had been told before Eren, it was still too unreal. Then it all made sense the more he thought of it.

 

Like Mikasa said before, both the Female Titan and Annie both shared identical fighting techniques. It wasn’t a coincidence as much as Eren nor Jackson hoped secretly deep down. And it was a no brainer they both looked a like.

 

“Alright!” Armin spoke up. “Eren can’t fight like this, I’ll run towards that end of the tunnel. Mikasa will go the opposite and Jackson: You’re to go to Commander Erwin and Corporal Levi. Tell them everything that happened and make it fast!”

 

“B-But...But-.” Jackson stuttered.

 

Eren spoke before him sharing his same thoughts and fears. What if something had happened to either of them? Jackson couldn’t bring himself to bear that thought of losing either of the Shiganshina trio. He’d never forgive himself if anything happened to either one of them. But, just before the duo left, Mikasa pulled her green hood up staring with determination. “The world is a cruel place, Eren. But we have no choice to if we wish to survive this. You should realize that as well, captain.”

 

And that was that.

 

It was just Jackson and Eren in the tunnels now. Both were silent for a moment, before Jackson clenched his fists. She was right.

 

Mikasa was right.

 

The world was a cruel, cold place to live in. Jackson’s mind flashed back to that day in the alley way, where he learned first hand that you had to do whatever it took to survive. Even if it meant fighting until the very end. “Alright,” He muttered. “Looks like I”m out of here...You’ve got a good girl beside you, Eren.”

 

Eren stared up at his captain in shock, but grinned softly in return nodding his head. Wishing Jackson good luck as he watched him run out of the tunnels. Jackson didn’t look back. He didn’t stop running. He knew Eren would make it through this. He was a tough as nails fighter. One of the best he’s seen up to par with Levi even.

 

“The world is a cruel place, Jackson. But, you just have to fight in order to survive. Never give up. Never give in...Remember your father’s words...I’m proud of you, my son. And I always will be.”

 

Bright sunlight greeted Jackson as he ran out of the dark tunnels, fists clenched in determination as he remembered his father’s last words to him before the man left from this world. When Mikasa said what she told Eren, he was instantly reminded of his father.

 

_I’m not going to let you or mom down...I’ll make you even more proud. I won’t ever give up...won’t ever give in! Never! There are too many people that need me around. I’ll fight until my last breath!_

 

XXX

Jackson zipped through the city of Sina at top speed. He was supposed to have gone to Levi and Erwin, but as luck would’ve gotten him he had another run in with Annie. Apparently, she was still a little cross with him over the fact he tried killing her back in the forest. She was strong alright, ignoring Mikasa completely as she focused only on Jackson who finally had enough running. Skidding to a halt, he turned around sharply to face her. “Annie! You want to kill me to right? Well come on then! I’m not afraid of someone like you! I can take you head on on my own! You hear me-whoa!” The blond haired Titan tried biting his foot off, only tearing his boot off luckily making him sigh with relief. “Phew. That was a little too close for comfort.” He muttered, following Jean-who finally arrived on the scene moments ago-, Armin and Mikasa trying to distract her.

 

Jackson slashed at each limb of Annie’s whenever he got the chance.

 

Cutting at her heals trying to slow her down. They were finally leading her towards the spot where Hanji would launch a net down at her and the capture would be a success.

 

“This is for Petra!” He screamed, running a blade along her leg.

 

“Oluo!” Another cut along her heels.

 

“Eld!” A cut down her chest.

 

“Gunth-.”

 

But, what he didn’t expect was for her to raise his fist at him did he freeze in mid air. He was going to end up like Oluo...broken and battered on the city streets. Blood everywhere. The young captain squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the death to come but he didn’t feel anything. The only thing he heard was Annie howling with pain at someone stabbing her in the eye, did he open his eyes revealing an all too familiar woman. “Oi. You alright captain? You look like you’re going to piss yourself any minute.”

 

No way...was that?

 

Yup.

 

Just as he thought, it was none other than Emilee Shadis. The lieutenant stared down at the frightened Jackson with a dull, bored look on her face. “Emilee! Boy...Glad to see you for a change.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. So, this is the bitch that killed Petra and the guys huh?”

 

“That’s her alright.”

 

Emilee pursed her lips before shouting at the men and women she was leading. “Alright! Whatever you guys do we lure her to Major Hanji is that understood?! Don’t engage in combat unless you have to! Just slow the bitch down.”

 

“Ma’am yes ma’am!”

 

A wide grin crossed Jackson’s face as she ordered him, Jean and Armin next to fly on ahead of them.

 

_Emilee you’re just as bad ass as ever. Thank to whatever God out there you’re with us!_

 

Meanwhile.

 

Hanji had a rather maniacal, sort of grin on her face as she giggled deviously on one of the rooftops. “Yes...Yes! She’s coming...Almost here...”

 

“Uh. Major, you’ve got that look in your eyes again.” One man stated nervously at the crazed look in Hanji’s eyes.

 

Just as she predicted, Jackson, Jean and Armin flew right by landing on the roof behind her. That was her cue. Multiple missiles fired at the Female Titan trapping Annie to the ground almost instantly. Hanji giggled maniacally again as she praised Erwin for a genius plan, ready to send the Titan with them...but something happened they didn’t quite expect.

 

Annie had broken free from her trap.

 

“No! Don’t let her get away!” Hanji cried out making Jackson curse out loud.

 

“Damn! She’s smarter than I thought. Fuck, now what do we do-.”

 

Just after he said that, they saw another bright light that looked all too familiar followed by a roar that they knew all too well. The ground shook and windows shattered. Every Survey Corps and Military Police member looked towards the source of the sound. A wide, bright grin crossed Jackson’s face as he watched Eren’s Titan fist collide against Annie’s face. “I knew it...Ha ha I knew it! That’s a boy Eren, knock her block off! I knew our boy wouldn’t fail us not for a minute!”

 

Jean and Armin sweat dropped as he started laughing like...like Hanji for a split second but honestly, on the inside they felt the same amount of excitement in them.

 

A Titan battle of epic proportions was about to begin.

 

　

 


	21. Final

Chapter Twenty One

 

Some hours later, Jackson had eventually arrived back to where Erwin and Levi were although he was greeted to a great shock of Erwin taken in by the MP’s for questioning. Nile Dawk. Didn’t surprise him one bit he was behind Erwin’s arrest, but he ignored the MP’s and focused on his commander and corporal. After talking, he heard Nile snarl in his direction. “Tch. You’re lucky street rat, we would’ve had you suffer the same as your precious commander. Consider this a-.”

 

Nile never did get to finish that sentence.

 

When Jackson kicked him in the groin, his screams echoed all around the city.

 

Despite Levi’s ankle being broken, he still wanted Jackson to take him to the spot where Eren and the others were located. “Alright,” Levi began. “Let’s get moving...and don’t you dare drop me got it?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

“By the way: What happened to your other boot?”

 

　

XXX

 

　

The battle with Eren and Annie continued.

 

Annie was already trying to scale up the wall, fear etched on her face for the first time but she didn’t expect to see Eren’s adopted sister. The Asian girl scaled up the wall at break neck speed while Eren latched himself on one of her legs attempting to hold her, keep her from going anywhere. He wasn’t going to let her get away. No. As far as he was concerned now, Annie was no longer Annie. Just a monster. A monster that needed to be put down. With a quick flick of her wrist, Mikasa sliced off Annie’s fingers before she could shield herself. In another swift movement, she got another of her fingers. And before long...

 

Annie fell.

 

Eren had recovered rather fast. He was able to pin the Titan down with ease, snarling and growling at her face. _This is all your fault! You...You deserve to suffer! I’m going to devour you!_ He licked his lips as his face drew closer and closer to her neck.

 

“Eren don’t!” Armin shrieked.

 

“Stop, Eren! Don’t devour her!” Hanji cried out as well.

 

But Eren wasn’t listening. After biting off the bit of flesh, Annie’s human body was finally revealed. Just as his mouth was about to engulf her, something happened. A bright, blue light could be seen suddenly. It looked cold whatever it was that was starting to surround Annie...but it felt hot. Before she could cover him in whatever she was doing, he could feel something slice at his Titan neck. The sound of a worried Jackson could be heard, asking Eren what the hell he was doing pulling his human form out and Levi scolding him for almost devouring the girl. Annie certainly didn’t escape him...but something wasn’t quite right. A crystal. She was _inside a crystal._

XXX

 

　

After Eren was removed from his Titan body, Jean tried slicing through Annie’s crystal shield but it proved to be a useless attempt. His sword kept breaking from what Jackson saw after checking on Eren to make sure he was alright...dazed of course but that was to be expected.

 

Annie....Just what the hell are you? Who are you really?

 

“We’ll tie it up and carry it underground!”

 

“Yes sir!”

 

Jackson’s head snapped up the minute he heard Hanji give the order, still completely and utterly confused as to the events that just occurred. If they could’t get any information out of Annie, what then? Levi ordered Jackson to go with him, following the shorter male silently he could’t help but feel responsible for all those deaths that took place. Another failed expedition. What did they accomplish exactly? “I don’t suppose we could call this operation a success...” He heard Levi say to Erwin.

 

“No. We have ensured the continued survival of the Survey Corps.” Erwin exclaimed. “Most likely by the skin of our teeth.”

 

“...I hope so.”

 

Before Jackson went off with Levi however, Erwin stopped him for a brief moment. “And Jackson,” The dark haired male stopped. Turning around, blinking curiously at his commander ignoring the glare from Nile who was still recovering after being kicked like that.

 

“Sir?”

 

“I just wanted you to know that your father would’ve been proud if he was here today. Before he died that night, he told me he knew you’d be a strong soldier someday...and he was right.”

 

As Erwin smiled faintly, Jackson could’ve sworn he saw the images of both his parents standing on either side of his commander. His mother, looking healthy and happy with a soft smile on her face tears not of sadness, but proud of the fact her son had made it this far. And his father, giving his infamous grin with both of his arms intact crossed over his chest. Then when he blinked. They were gone.

 

Jackson eventually made a move that surprised Levi and Erwin greatly.

He wasn’t typically the type of person who hugged people, even when he was a child he didn’t feel the need to do so.

 

But here he was.

 

His arms latched around Erwin, pulling him into a huge hug quickly pulling away after trying to stop those damned tears from rolling down his face. “Thank you...Erwin...Thank you...and Levi for everything.”

 

The tears finally fell.

 

For this first time, in a long time, Jackson just let it flow. No holding back.

 

　

XXX

 

The battle with Annie really took it’s toll on everyone both from the Survey Corps and the Military Police. As a ‘punishment’ of sorts for not being able to get any information out of her, the Survey Corps were charged with guarding Annie in the underground. It was around the evening hours when Jackson returned from visiting with Eren, nearly jumping out of his skin when Levi’s voice sounded through the darkened room. “So. Finally got done talking to the brat huh?”

 

There was only one candle lit in the room on the nightstand, casting shadows all around as Jackson shrugged his jacket off with little struggle this time. He had gotten somewhat accustomed to having only one arm but there were days when he forgot at the same time. Tossing the jacket elsewhere, feeling too tired to bother with picking it up he joined Levi on the bed. The shorter male had his hands behind his head, one leg propped up over the other bare chested. Even in the dark, Levi could see Jackson roll his eyes climbing in beside him. “I really wish you wouldn’t call him that, Levi. Eren’s a good kid...hell they all are actually.”

 

“Still a bunch of snot nosed brats to me.” Levi retorted, making Jackson laugh quietly.

 

“Still a cranky old man as ever aren’t you?”

 

For some reason, the 'old man’ part in the sentence made Levi’s face twitch in annoyance, flipping Jackson beneath him pinning his left wrist to the side of his head almost smirking at the shocked look on his face. _Yup. I still got it_ “What’d I say about the 'old man’ remarks, Jackson? Unless you want another punishment like last time?” He whispered the last part low and huskily in his ear earning a mewl from his lover.

 

“Levi...do we even have time? W-What if someone comes in?”

 

“Nobody comes in my quarters without my permission.”

 

He could then feel Levi’s warm lips on his chest, trailing open mouthed kisses lower and lower until he reached his stomach did he arch his back, feeling Levi’s teeth sink into the skin in a gentle manner nipping at it before going even lower until he got in between Jackson’s legs. His head throws back the minute Levi touches his cock with the tip of his tongue, steel grey eyes glancing up at Jackson who glares playfully down at him. “You ass,” he hisses “Stop teasing me already...”

 

But Levi simply grins mischeviously at him.

 

The tongue continues running along his tip, in slow, incredibly slow circular motions. A hand travels in between Jackson’s thighs rubbing and stroking them just to torture him. Bringing himself back up, wrapping Jackson’s legs around his waist and making sure he is properly lube up upon entering he kisses Jackson with a burning passion.

 

Jackson never tired of this.

 

Of Levi’s kisses, his touches, he loved it all. Levi removes himself from Jackson’s lips however, giving Jackson what he wants. He puts his mouth around it, moving his tongue along the crown then repeating the action over and over. It’s been so long since they’ve had any real interaction with each other, what with everything that happened and all. It was one of the few nights they had where for once one or the other or both didn’t have to rush off again. Rough, calloused hands push Jackson’s legs further apart licking and sucking further until he reaches his balls driving Jackson absolutely mad with pleasure. His left hand almost gripping the bed sheets in a tight fist.

 

The younger male clumsily reaches for the drawer, trying to open it revealing a glass bottle of lube. Levi made sure no one else would get to it especially any of the ‘Damned horny brats’ as he so elegantly put it making Jackson chuckle out loud. He knew there were a few who’d be crazy enough to steal from Levi.

 

Moving his mouth away from his cock for a moment, Levi applies the lube on his fingers and cock properly to get Jackson comfortable enough. After stretching him out with the fingers first, Jackson gives him a begging sort of look. “Levi come on already...”

 

“Tch. Impatient as always.” Levi rolled his eyes, but smirked down at him slapping his ass. “Now turn over then.” Levi finally enters him. Jackson pants softly at the intrusion, gasping and moaning Levi’s name at each thrust not caring at this point if anyone heard him or not. “That’s it,” Levi almost smirks again. “Keep moaning my name...I want the whole building to hear you.”

 

Jackson arches his back, sucking air through his teeth at each thrust eyes completely glazed over with lust. “Fuck...Fuck yes.” He hisses. Hips rolling and bucking in rythym with the thrusts.

 

Levi wants him to scream? Oh he’ll scream alright.

 

Blunt nails dig into Jackson’s hips, cock leaking with pre cum. It takes just one, more hard thrust before they shout out each other’s names. Foreheads pressed against one another’s as Levi carefully pulls himself out of Jackson rolling onto his side. “Well...Looks like this ‘old man’ can still make you scream huh?”

“Oh I was only kidding! Really.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Laughing softly, Jackson moves in closer with Levi as they finally drift off to sleep for the night. Although everything appears to be calm for now...if you lived in this kind of world you should know that peace does’t last. Something is still lurking.

 

Watching.

 

Waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

 

Subconsciously, in his sleep Jackson grips Levi’s hand in his smiling faintly when he feels the other tighten his hand around his. Whatever is out there, they can face it. They all can.

 

Only time will truly tell.

 

　

　

　

　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that ^^ The last chapter was a pain to write since I'm really not that good with endings heh but I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm gaining more AOT fic ideas so I'm hoping to somehow form them into a good story and post it on here. 'Till next time!


End file.
